Her Deepest Pain and Greatest Joy
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to my story called "Avalon". Regina must choose between her past and future. Regina's journey helps Emma to embrace her own past.
1. Gone Girl

Regina's p.o.v

My precious baby, Ava is not her crib. Frantic, Solomon and I search for Ava throughout the house.

We discover her asleep in the car outside. I had left the car running with her still inside on accident.

My boyfriend, Robin meets Solomon and me at the hospital where the spirit of grief and death

weighs heavy. I realize my negligence killed my daughter.


	2. A Shocking Heartbreaking Truth

Rumple's p.o.v

A shocking heartbreaking truth is I have lost my daughter yet again. Avalon's spirit crawls pass me.

My mind is spinning so much I might collapse here in the hospital waiting room. "Rumple, are you

ok?" concerned, my wife asks me. I shake my head no. Belle takes me home immediately where I

mourn in peace and quiet. I never knew Robin and Regina were dating, but I will handle that

situation another time.


	3. Say Something Please

Belle's p.o.v

For the first time in a long time, my husband resists my touch. He prefers staying silent and distant

over talking to me. Rumple's murderous violent rage has gotten the best of him. I find it hard to love

the man behind the beast. Unable to cope with the drama, Gideon has sought comfort elsewhere.


	4. OH, What A Sad Life & Tragic Love Story!

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Regina's p.o.v

"I am pregnant" I announce to Rumple during dinner at his mansion one evening. Shocked, Rumple almost falls out of his chair. "How can you be sure that I

am the baby's father?" he questions me. "You are the only person that I have been with. The oracle confirmed my pregnancy" I confess. "I am your teacher.

You are my student. I can't have a family with you. Why did you decide to visit an oracle?" Rumple pressures me. "I visited an oracle because I wanted to

know about my future. The oracle knew I was pregnant before I knew I was expecting. She said our daughter Avalon would bring joy to our lives" I recount.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Almost a decade ago, I lost Milah and Bae. A second chance at love and happiness was out of my

reach. Who knew I would marry my star pupil and begin a new life with her in Avalon? Currently, we

are preparing for our baby's arrival. According to the oracle, our baby will be a girl named Avalon.

"Rumple, feel this" Regina insists placing my hand over her stomach. It's amazing to feel my

daughter move. "We created a miracle" I bring to Regina's attention.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

While knitting a quilt, Regina's back starts hurting. Regina considers her back pain to be a symptom of labor. I accompany her to the bedroom where we

await our baby's arrival. According to the oracle, we will have a daughter named Avalon. "It's coming" Regina moans clutching my shirt. "Don't worry,

dearie" I comfort her. "Don't just stand there. Get this baby out of me!" she demands. "The baby will come when you start pushing" I recall. I put my hands

underneath her dress in preparation to catch the baby. Regina screams and cries as a way to take her mind off the pain. I admire her strength and

determination during this difficult time. Adding to Regina's bloodshed, the umbilical cord is tied around Ava's neck.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Rumple helps me with bringing Ava into the world. "Stop

pushing!" he instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around Ava's neck" he informs me. "Take the

cord off her neck" I command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord. Relieved, we embrace our silent little angel.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Avalon's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

My knight armor clings against the door frame. "Daddy's home!" cheerfully, I exclaim walking through the front door. Holding baby Ava, Regina greets me

with a kiss. I cherish my wife and daughter if there is no tomorrow. I am thankful that I am able to relax and eat a nice warm meal. Although I am in a good

state of mind, my heart still goes out to my nonverbal autistic daughter Ava.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Worried, I stare out of the window. Monsterous thunderclouds are heading straight for my cottage.

I predict another new curse is on the way. An anxious Ava stirs restlessly in my arms. Rumple

rushes us into a nearby closet. We wait out the storm here. Sadly, the violent wind snatches

Ava from my arms. Rumple and I never see our daughter again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A dark curse created by Fiona aka the Black Fairy has destroyed all the realms including Avalon

Avalon's p.o.v (as a baby and teenager)

Worried, mommy stares out of the window. She holds me close and very tightly. I am crying up a

storm. Enormous thunderclouds head straight for our cottage. Quickly, my parents and I seek

shelter in a closet. The violent wind snatches me from my mother's arms. A time portal transports

me to a town called Story Brooke. I experience a fresh start here as a full grown teenager.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

A portal transported my son Bae to a different realm. I should've held onto him much longer and

tighter. I had lost my daughter in the same way years earlier. I failed as a father and human being.

My second wife Milah was right about me all along. I sought the evil queen aka Regina

for help. "Here we are in another realm and you lost another child. First there was Ava

and now this, Bae. How many more realms will I have to create? " She confronts me. "I apologize

for bothering you, but I need your help to find Bae. I can't locate him" I persist. "Our mission here

in this realm, the enchanted forest was to look for Ava. It appears you don't care about her

anymore. You had no right to marry Milah, but I will help you to locate Bae" Regina promises.

I thank my former lover and star pupil with a hug. Her locator spell tracks Bae in two

different places, Neverland and then New York. "I must be with Bae. Please take me to him" I

order Regina. "Light and darkness can't coexist. Your son is better off without you" she tells me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Rumple's p.o.v

A nonverbal autistic teenage girl wanders into my shop. A snow globe sitting on a shelf catches her eye. I can see traces of myself and Regina in her. I

wonder if she is our long lost daughter, Avalon. We used to call her Ava for short. Ava's doppelganger hands me the snow globe suggesting that she wants

to buy it. I do the usual protocol and then she leaves.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, it is my job to stay alert twenty four seven. Rumple claimed to have seen our long lost daughter in his store. I didn't believe him

until I saw the security tape. The teenage girl on the video resembled me greatly. Besides Rumple, I wanted everybody else in the town to keep a close eye

on her and provide a daily status update.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Careless, I interrupt Mary Margaret's class. My grandson Henry waves hello to me and I wave back. "Mr. Gold, how may I help you?" Mary Margaret asks

me. "I am looking for an nonverbal autistic teenage girl. I think she attends this school. Regina wants to see her" I tell her. "Check Special Education" She instructs pointing to a

classroom down the hall way. "Thanks" I grin walking toward the Special Ed classroom. The kind Special Ed teacher allows me to take Ava to the mayor's office. When

we arrive there, Regina embraces us. Thankfully, I can translate Ava's sign language to her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

I consider my shop to be my home, but it is not an actual house. As for now, Gideon and I are

living at Belle's house. Since there is no room left in the house for Avalon, she resides with

Regina. I trust Regina to take care of our daughter. I entrusted her with my grandson Henry

a long time ago. She has been a wonderful adoptive mother to him. Anyhow, Avalon is showing

off her room to me at this present moment. She and Regina put forth a lot of hardwork into the

room decor. I offer my daughter a teddy bear as a gift. Avalon places the teddy bear on her bed.

She expresses her gratitude with a hug and kiss.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

"Papa, I can't see" Ava spells out with her hands. Ava is wearing a blindfold because I have a big

surprise for her. She doesn't know Regina and I have planned a birthday party for her. I escort her

through Regina's front door. I turn on the lights and the others jump out shouting Happy birthday.

Ava is overwhelmed with emotion and gratitude.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

After the party, Ava and I spent quality time together at my shop. "Since it's your birthday, you can

have one free item" I tell Ava. A snow globe sitting on a shelf catches Ava's attention. "You can keep

the snow globe. You are such a child at heart" I tease her. "Thanks, papa" she spells out with her

hands. "You're welcome" I smirk. Unexpectedly, Regina enters the store and kisses me. I am

totally caught off guard. My reaction makes Avalon laugh. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask Regina.

"I love you" Regina confesses reopening a very deep sore wound. My heart is torn between Belle

and Regina. Patiently, Ava and Regina wait for me to say something. I respond with a kiss in order

to make them happy. They will never know my real thoughts. As for now, I feel safe.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Avalon, Belle, and I encounter Regina at Granny's. This is the first time that I have seen Regina since

the big break up. Drinking coffee, she sits at a table across from ours. I avoid making eye contact

with her. Belle and Avalon are my two main priorities. I have moved forward so I don't understand

why Regina can't forget about me. Abruptly, she exits the diner and nobody except for me cares.

I catch Regina crying in her car outside. Hugs, not words, bring us closure.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I seek warmth and comfort at Emma's house. Avalon follows me here. Emma and Henry offer us

tea and food. "I wish I knew what was wrong with me" I complain. "Me too" Avalon sighs. "Don't be

hard on yourself" Emma advises us. "I have been good to Rumple. Why doesn't he want me? This

must be what I get for falling in love with my teacher" I assume. "Wow, grandpa taught you magic!

You should use a love spell on him" Henry suggests.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Avalon!" I hear Henry screaming from upstairs. With heavy hearts, Emma and I run upstairs to his

room. Bluish purple, my daughter lays on the floor. A teddy bear rests on her chest. I remember I

brought the teddy bear for Henry as a gift a long time ago. Avalon must love teddy bears like Henry

once did. "We must take Avalon to the hospital" he demands. Snow, David, Rumple, and Belle meet

us at the hospital. According to the doctor, something went wrong with Avalon's heart stint. That's

why she fainted and turned bluish purple. Who knows when her heart and body will completely

shut down for good?

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"Henry, you are a total lifesaver" I praise my grandson. "You should also thank my two moms. They

helped Avalon too" Henry adds. "I have always known about Avalon's heart condition" I whisper so

that Regina can't hear me. I want her to keep on thinking this is the first time that Ava's heart has

almost failed. "According to my storybook, you and mom were a happy married couple living

in Avalon. Ava's birth took place there. She was born two months early. As a consequence for being

born prematurely, her health hasn't always been that great. If it wasn't for her, you and mom

wouldn't have a deep love and respect for each other " Henry recounts in a low whisper.

"Regina and I can only do so much for our daughter. Avalon needs a caretaker. Most importantly,

she needs a friend" I put out there in the universe. A smiling young female doctor, one I haven't seen

before, approaches us. "Hello, my name is Chloe Autumn. I am Avalon's doctor and new best

friend. Please don't worry. Avalon is doing well" Chloe assures my family and me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina's House

Although I trust Regina and Chloe, I can't stay away from the house. Avalon has enjoyed spending

time with me. I want to be there for her just in case something bad happens. Regina pulls the truth

out of me.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am home. I had a blast at Regina's house" I inform Belle and Gideon. They have been patiently

waiting for me at the dinner time. "I am your wife. You are not married to Regina" Belle reminds me.

"I am Avalon's father" I add. "I wish you would love me as much as your special needs daughter"

Gideon requests. "I am working on it. Give me a chance" I promise.

* * *

Avalon's p.o.v

Here I am taking a stroll through the forest. I wonder if anyone is missing me? Probably not. I may

have autism, but I can look after myself. Mystical and mysterious, the forest has provided a type of

sanctuary for me. "The woods is no place for you. Papa and Regina are probably worried about you.

You should go back home" a male voice advises. Startled, I turn around and Bae aka Neal embraces

me. According to Papa and Regina, my older half brother Bae is Henry's birth father. He died in an

attempt to save our family a long time ago. If he is dead then how can I see him and talk to him

right now? I assume he is my guardian angel. We exchange I love yous and stories as if no time

has passed between us. Adding to the excitement, my grandfather Henry who is my mom's dad

makes an appearance. He has also been watching over me ever since birth. Miraculously, we

are able to cooperate with Grandma Cora, Grandma Fiona aka the Black Fairy and Peter Pan

who is papa's father.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Mayoral duties demanded my full undivided attention. I left Avalon alone at home. Avalon said

via sign language that she might visit Rumple's shop. I trusted Avalon to protect herself. I never

expected she would end up missing. Rumple and I formed a search party. We discovered our

daughter in the woods. She claimed nobody led her here. She wanted to do a little bit exploring.

I thank God for Ava's guardian angels because they kept her safe. I believe my father is among

them.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"Who is Solomon?" Belle interrogates me. She discovered a blue baby blanket among the dirty

clothes in the laundry room. "I don't know a Solomon" I lie hoping she will get off my case. "You

are shaky. That means you are lying" she observes. "The blue baby blanket was apart of the

faux pregnancy. Regina was attacked and miscarried our son Solomon. I don't know how his

blanket ended up at our house" I confess.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Angry, my wife storms into my shop. Her body language reads "you are the one at fault here".

Quickly, I hide my precious sweet boy Solomon in the back. We have just only reconnected.

"Hello, dearie" I greet Belle who is on the brink of a breakdown. "How many other children do you

have with Regina that I don't know about?" Belle demands. "Besides Ava and Solomon, Regina and

I have no other children" I answer her. "You belong to me and not them" she emphasizes. "Belle,

you are my soul mate. You have been a wonderful wife and mother to Gideon. I don't love Regina,

but she is the mother of my children. The same goes with Milah" I assure my wife. "I love you,

Rumple" Belle confesses from the bottom of her heart. She is kind enough to spend time with

Solomon and me.

* * *

Solomon's p.o.v

Mommy left Avalon and I home alone. We were having fun until she turned bluish purple and

lost consciousness. She collapsed right before me. I shook my sister and screamed out her

name, but she never woke up. Thankfully, our stepmother lived next door. I called Belle and she

was at our house within a heartbeat. "Don't worry, child. Your step mum will take care of you"

Belle assured Avalon and me. Papa and mommy met us at the hospital where my sister was

officially pronounced dead and so I thought.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Rumple's p.o.v

"Avalon's heart failed her again. She is gone for good this time. My team and I did everything that

we could for her" Chloe informs us. She does a good job of hiding her emotions. I bet she never

expected for her patient and best friend to die. Meanwhile, I am torn asunder. My heart falls flat on

the floor. My child is dead! I can't believe I am going through this again. I love children, but what is

the point of having them if I keep on losing them? Belle helps me regain my balance and sanity.

Regina and Solomon stand still trying to possess what just happen. I don't want them to see me cry

so I try to hold it together. Sensing I may need some tender loving care, Belle takes me home asap.

Away from the eyes of the world, I allow myself to mourn. Belle holds me tight and whispers sweet

lovely things.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Cemetery

Rumple's p.o.v

My daughter has a tombstone. It is surreal and yet feels very real. I spend my time talking to both

Baelfire and her. I can feel their spirits here with me. They are still alive inside my heart and mind.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

While checking my mailbox, a crow delivers a message to me. The message reads "please join me

for dinner and a movie at Belle's house. We will be celebrating Ava's life-Rumple". "OH really, dearie"

I sigh with a heavy heart. I don't know if I should attend the party or finish cleaning out Avalon's

room. Solomon wants to spend time with his dad and step mom so we visit them. Celebrating

Ava's life is bittersweet for me. All that Rumple can say is "oh really, dearie".

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple performed a resurrection spell on our daughter. Created from pixie fairy dust, this new

version of Avalon was okay. For a brief moment in time, we were a family again. Abruptly, a

whirlwind transported Avalon to somewhere else. My locator spell tracked her down in Narnia.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

A big mighty whirlwind, not of my doing, sucks my daughter right in. "Daddy" Avalon cries grabbing

for my hand. I keep on missing her hand. The day when I lost Bae in that horrible whirlpool plays

through my mind. I will kill myself before I lose another child. People freak out and gasp in horror

behind me. I am not strong enough to destroy this evil atrocity on my own. Regina rushes to

Avalon's aid. Avalon drifts farther away from us. Safe In the company of birds, her soul travels

to a different realm. Later on, Regina's locator spell tracks her down in Narnia. Narnia has been

known to be a safe sanctuary for those who have died. I bet Bae and Avalon are having fun there.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke-The Cemetery

"Ava, I miss you so much" I cry placing a teddy bear next to Avalon's tombstone. Even now, my heart breaks over the fact that she is gone. We will never see each other again. Rumple's presence startles me. "Hello, deary" he addresses me as usual. "Ava is dead. She is never coming back to us. You need to stop trying to resurrect her" I confront him. "It could've been a whole lot worse. Ava could've been a stillborn" he mentions.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Regina is kind enough to drive me home. We have run out of things to discuss so we stay silent and just enjoy the view. "Thanks for the ride" are my departing words to her. "You are welcome" she smiles. Then she drives off into the sunset. Just as when I think she is completely done with me, fate reunites us. I discover an adorable baby girl in a basket on my doorstep. The name tag reads Avalon. My deceased daughter has been reincarnated into a baby. Maybe the stork or a force beyond my control did this to her. I don't know if I should tell people or keep Avalon all to myself.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Today I drove Baby Ava, Solomon, and myself to Rumple's shop. We walked in on Rumple and Belle

having a deep serious conversation. They stopped whatever they were doing to socialize with us.

Belle swooned over Ava. I observed closely as Rumple taught Solomon how to use the spinning

wheel.


	5. Last Chance To Do Anything With You

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

I join Regina for a late night stroll through Story Brooke. We are checking to see if anyone is up pass curfew. Nobody is roaming about so I have Regina all to myself. Glowing,

the moon and stars beam down on us. I love this calm peaceful feeling. "I forgive you" I whisper through the misty fog. "How did I disappoint you?" Regina wonders. "I forgive

you for not telling me that Robin was your boyfriend. I forgive you for leaving Ava in the car. Her death was an accident" I explain. "I forgive you for running off with Milah. I

forgive you for marrying Belle. I forgive you for hurting me. Maybe our separation and divorce was for the best" She reminiscences. "Now that you are off the market, I don't

have to worry about you. I believe you and Solomon are in good hands. I trust Robin" I respond. "This is my last chance to do anything with you. We shouldn't waste this

moment" she advises me.


	6. In The Arms of An Angel

Regina's p.o.v

Safe in the arms of an angel, you find the rest that you have been lacking. My mind struggles to comprehend your final disappearing act. No magic in the world can return you back to me. You were born to die all along. The song in your heart was too big for the world's stage. You had a much greater higher purpose. I will always remember, cherish, and miss the good old days.


	7. Now We Can Be Together Forever

Scenario: Robin and Regina's Wedding

"Robin, do you take Regina as your wife? Do you promise to love, respect, and protect her?" Archie

asks me. "Absolutely" I proclaim before the church congregation. Delighted, my beautiful bride just

blushes and laughs. "Regina, do you take Robin as your husband? Do you promise to love and

respect him?" Archie asks her. "Definitely" Regina shouts joyfully. We share one long passionate

kiss and the rest is history. I feel as if I am living in my own personal fairy tale story.


	8. Exceptional Extraordinary LuLu

Regina's p.o.v

I became pregnant on my honey moon night. Robin and I were ecstatic when we discovered a baby

girl was on the way. Besides being the mayor of Storybrooke, I have always wanted to be a mother.

Motherhood has given my life meaning and purpose. The weight of bringing another life into this

world has had me on edge. A minor health scare, cancerous growth, almost killed me. Thankfully,

I have been able to be here for Robin and our daughter Lulu.


	9. An Eternal Spirit of Love

Place: Narnia (aka the Afterlife)

Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel)

A beautiful Robin flies overhead. I follow the bird into the woods where I discover the oracle and my

best friend, Spirit, deep in meditation. Spirit warned my mom's friend, Emma Swan about the

upcoming great war a long time ago. "My pet must've led you to me" Spirit concludes. "You always

know how to grab my attention especially with the baby situation" I joke around with her. "Your

parents, Rumple and Regina fell hard for the baby in the basket trick. They treated your

doppleganger, your mini me well until the end" Spirit recounts.


	10. Regina Dearie, Baby

Regina's p.o.v

Henry has decided to live with Emma and Hook. While cleaning out his old bedroom, I come across

his "Once Upon A Time" book. Henry didn't take the book with him. Maybe he wanted Solomon

to have the book. I drop the book on accident. The book turns to a new page that I have never

seen before. The page displays Rumple, Baby Ava, and myself living in Avalon. A voice, belonging

to Robin or Rumple, whispers the following words: Regina dearie, baby.


	11. Even now she will move on without you

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest-The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

Here I am eating dinner with Regina and her dad Henry. Cora has other obligations tonight so she

will not bother us. "I want to get away from this place" Regina whispers in a low voice. She

doesn't want Henry to hear her. "I have visited a realm called Avalon. I might take you there one

day" I whisper back. Somehow Henry figures out what we are conversing about. "You will not take

my daughter anywhere unless you marry her" Henry bargains. Right then and there, I propose to

Regina. She is super duper happy. Without considering Cora, Henry gives us his blessing.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

As an elder of the community, it is my responsibility to present Regina with the key to the city.

Although we discovered StoryBrooke, Regina gets all the credit. Nobody will know the truth

because Regina has erased their memories. My love for her is slowly dying. I almost can't

remember our lives before StoryBrooke.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Even now, she will move on without you

Night calls you back to the place where it all started

Dancing with a ghost, the light has almost gone from the world


	12. Not About The Angels

Scenario: Somewhere between mortal and immortal, Spirit and Avalon reside in StoryBrooke temporarily.

Avalon's p.o.v

The library provides sanctuary for my creative imagination. I read until my eyes and brain become

exchausted. Spirit observes the birds flying outside. She longs to be with them. Sensing she

may need fresh air, we visit the clock tower.


	13. I Have Seen That Girl Before

Scenario: All of Storybrooke has come together to celebrate Regina's mayoral anniversary at Grannys.

Regina's p.o.v

"Please welcome Spirit to the stage. She will play for us a song on the piano" the mistress of

ceremonies, Emma announces. Spirit approaches the stage and Emma looks as if she has seen

a ghost. Spirit must've just moved into town because I never knew she existed before tonight.

Anyhow, the crowd goes wild especially Spirit's female friend. My conscience says, "I have seen

that girl before". Rumple can read my thoughts.


	14. Ghosts of My Imagination and Creation

Rumple's p.o.v

Long ago, I encountered a teenage prophetess named Spirit Everest. I liked this oracle more

than the previous ones. Spirit genuinely cared about people. She loved birds and playing the piano.

She was bound for greatness. Some people believed she watched over souls in the Afterlife aka

Narnia. Emma claimed Spirit warned her about the upcoming great war. Who knew the all knowing

and powerful enlightened one would dwell among humans one day?


	15. Half asleep, but barely breathing

Avalon's p.o.v (playing hide and seek with her parents)

I am half asleep, but barely breathing. You chase after a ghost, a different version of myself. You

can't erase this lie, my albi. I am half asleep, but barely breathing. Hide and seek will do for now.

Let the angels take care of me if you must.


	16. Tales of An Unfinished Life

Regina's p.o.v

The edge of a sharp knife, tales of an unfinished life. Down and down, you go into the sea of

forgetfulness. My memories try to recapture your beauty and essence. Tales of an unfinished life,

an infinite number of blank pages, slipping through my hands.


	17. Oceans, Mountains, and Secret Open Doors

Rumple's p.o.v

Adrift elsewhere

Many oceans, mountains, and secret open doors

Exhaling and inhaling oxygen like smoke

Names of the dead

Digging deeper into my skin


	18. My Magical Enchanting World

Time Period: Eight Years Later

Solomon's p.o.v (as a 16 year old)

"Come here, Lulu. Don't go into that coat closet!" I order my eight year old sister. Rebellious, Lulu

disobeys me. I chase her through the closet. We are transported to a different realm, Narnia, by

accident.


	19. Over The Rainbow Bridge

Lulu's p.o.v

Over the Rainbow Bridge, you stand at the edge of something beyond my control. I can't hold your

hand much longer. Such a fragile miracle is liberty, your love.


	20. Daddy

Regina's p.o.v

Solomon and Lulu never joined Robin and me for dinner. We were hosting Rumple and his family.

We wondered what was distracting our children. Who knew they were on a magical fun adventure?

Our upstairs family coat closet had transported them to a different realm called Narnia. The word,

"daddy" fell freely and smoothly from my lips here.


	21. Even in the hereafter

Rumple's p.o.v

Even in the hereafter, it's not really completely over between us. You can lean on me like many other

times before.


	22. Feeling A Moment

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

My heart races when she enters my shop. I wonder if I broke any rules? Her answer is no. She

wants a kiss instead of a favor from me. Once buried feelings of mine now rise to the surface.

I rub her stomach and my power flows through her like an electric shock. She claims she feels

movement, perhaps a growing fetus. I am completely blown away. I never wanted her to get

pregnant.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality-Narnia

I catch my sweet Solomon crying behind a tree. "Why are you crying?" I ask touching his cheek.

"I am an irresponsible careless person. It is all my fault that Lulu is missing. Now we are

stuck here in Narnia" my son weeps.


	23. I need my mum and Papa about now

Avalon's p.o.v

Spirit's thoughts are lost in the ocean waves. She lives within her own little private world. "I need my

mum and Papa about now" she puts out there into the universe. "Whatever happened to your

parents?" I inquire. "My parents died during the Ogre Wars. Your dad, Rumple rescued me" she

reflects.


	24. Never Too Lost or Far Away

Regina's p.o.v

Never too lost or far away

You are always somewhere close by

Love holds us together like a tight bear hug

Only sunlight can chase away the darkness

Never too lost or far away

Love and wisdom gives me deeper insight

You always know where to find me if you ever need me


	25. Espy

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy!" Lulu shouts running into my arms. Ashlan discovered her wandering about Narnia.

Thankfully, the snow queen didn't get a hold of them. A portal, created by Avalon's friend Spirit,

sent me along with the others back to Storybrooke. I neglected to ask Spirit about the Baby Ava

situation or her history with Rumple. Henry's "Once Upon A Time" story book filled in the missing

details.


	26. Everest Jones

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Narnia

Regina's p.o.v

"Hook and the oracle are getting close. The oracle resembles Hook a little bit" I mention to Emma

over dinner. "I don't see the resemblance" Emma denies. My conscience says she is lying. "I wonder

if the oracle is related to him?" I pursue further. Emma tries to down play it.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Storybrooke-Henry's old bedroom

"OH, My God!"shocked, I exclaim. I have just uncovered a big bombshell in Henry's "Once Upon

Book". Solomon rushes over from across the hall to check on me. "Mom, what big bombshell

have you discovered?" he inquires. "According to Henry's Once Upon book, Spirit is the daughter

Of Emma and Hook. They were separated during the Ogre Wars" I explain.


	27. Darling Baby of Mine

Time Period: A Flashback-During The Ogre Wars

Princess Emma's p.o.v

Today Ogres ran wild and loose throughout the country side. My parents forbidded me from

rescuing Killian and our daughter Spirit. They belonged with the rest of the peasants. Killian

was a commoner, presumably a pirate. I couldn't build a life with him and Spirit. Henry

still needed mothering so I couldn't leave him at the palace. My other family faded into the

background of my mind. In passing, a messenger said a good Samaritan helped a lost orphaned girl

who matched my daughter's physical description. The father was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: StoryBrooke-Mr. Gold's p.o.v

Emma's p.o.v.

"Tell me what you remember about Spirit" I demand placing Spirit's old pink baby blanket on the

counter.


	28. Yesterday's Ashes and Memories

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

I kissed my pregnant wife goodbye and then headed off to war. In the distance, a village was

underattack by Ogres. I rushed to help those poor innocent people. I encountered a frightened

homeless little girl. She reminded me of Prince Charming and Snow White. Perhaps she was their

granddaugther. Long ago I heard rumors about their daughter Emma dating a pirate named Killian

Jones. Killian impregnated Emma. She gave birth to a daughter later on. "My name is Spirit. My

dad's name is Killian Jones. We got separated. I can't find him anywhere" the little girl cried. "Spirit, I

will protect you" I vowed carrying her from the battlefield.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Rumple's p.o.v

"You still have your daughter's baby blanket" I bring to Emma's attention. "I found Spirit's blanket

among the dirty clothes at home. Seeing her baby blanket brought back memories" Emma recalls.

"OH really, dearie" I smirk. "You still haven't answered my question. What do you know about my

daughter" Emma pressures me. "In another life, you were a princess. Against your parents' orders,

you dated Killian Jones who was a pirate. You gave birth to a daughter named Spirit. You were not

allowed to build a life with Killian and Spirit. The Ogre Wars tore your family apart. I rescued Spirit

from death. She grew up to be a famous oracle" I recount. "Spirit and Avalon are now best friends"

Emma adds. That name, Avalon stirs something deep within me.


	29. Even now you don't ask me to stay

Scenario: Spirit is spending time with Emma and Hook

Spirit's p.o.v

I have given you a whole entire day.

Even now, you don't ask me to stay.

I have given you all of me. Even now,

you don't ask me to stay.


	30. Spirit of An Unknown Origin

Emma's p.o.v

A spirit of an unknown origin,

a beautiful swan yet to be reborn.

She has no time even in her prime.

Her youth is such a fleeting glory.

Let's start over again, no, may we begin

where we left off in this story of our lives.

A spirit of an unknown origin, burning passion,

the love that we share.


	31. I'll Keep Breathing Til My Heart Stops

_I'll keep breathing til my heart stops-Too Far Moon, Til My Heart Stops_

Time Period: A Flashback

Killian Jones aka Captain Hook's p.o.v

I am a pirate living among commoners, but that doesn't matter right now. An evil Ogre has

destroyed my cottage. He dangles my daughter high above my head. Frightened, she cries

out to me. I am not strong enough to kill this monster. I wish Emma and her parents would

send reinforcements. I try my best to rescue my only child. The Ogre pins me to the ground

where I start to build a grave for myself. I cry blood and sweat for tears. My daughter dies

knowing I have failed her. I seek refuge in the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Killian's p.o.v

You left and I assumed that was the end of everything. I should've chased after you. I apologize for

not asking you to stay. I would've given you a whole entire day or an eternity. On your behalf, I'll

keep breathing til my heart stops.


	32. Navigating The Other Side

I don't want to know what it feels like to live without you -RuElle, The Other Side

Spirit's p.o.v

Navigating the other side,

never let me go or forget about me.

Keep a candle burning for me.

Navigating the other side, I will

always remember and cherish

the times when we were together.

Forever slips through our hands

like rose petals.


	33. Keep A Candle Burning For Me

Avalon's p.o.v

Birth, sacrifice, and death

defines mankind's existence.

Say you will draw one last

breath and exercise your faith.

Say you will kiss the past goodbye.

In this dark quiet place where

silence is the sweetest lullaby

that I've ever heard, you keep

a candle burning for me.


	34. A Mysterious Cottage In The Woods

Place: Narnia

Avalon's p.o.v

I follow Spirit to a mysterious cottage in the woods. My presence startles her. "What is this place?"

I ask. "This place is my former childhood home. My dad, Killian Jones and I used to live here. My

mom, Emma Swan chose a different path" Spirit explains. "You told me that your parents died in the

Ogre Wars" I recall. "I apologize for deceiving you. I never knew my parents were still until they

visited Narnia. They were forbidden to be together. My dad raised me while my mom lived at the

palace with Henry, Snow, and David. My dad abandoned me. He assumed an Ogre had killed

me. I came back to life as an oracle" She recounts.


	35. Roots In The Ground

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Storybrooke-The Cemetery

Regina's p.o.v

I catch Emma paying respect to my little baby angel. "What are you doing here? This is a very

sacred and special place for me" agitated, I snap at her. "I am sorry. I had no idea" deeply

remorseful, Emma apologizes. I can tell she means the words from her heart. "You had a

daughter, but you wasted your time with her" I recall. "Spirit was indeed deprived of my

love. It's all my fault" she cries into a pink baby blanket.


	36. May Angels Lead You In, Hear You Me

May angels lead you in. Hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in-Jimmy Eat World, Hear you Me

Rumple's p.o.v

Uninvited and unexpectedly, Regina enters my shop. "If you are here for a kiss, I am not

interested" I tell her upfront. "That's disgusting and ridiculous" she snarls.


	37. An Unchained Unchangeable Love

Regina's p.o.v

Hanging onto pieces of a dream

An unchained unchangeable love

Your gift of freewill

Echoes of a new beginning

Silently passing me by

A being without any specific meaning


	38. You were born early, but arrived on time

Time Period: A Flashback

Emma's p.o.v (As a heavily pregnant princess)

A heavy downpour outside startles me during the middle of the night. I mistake this for the

breaking of my water. I wet my bed on accident. I am frightened because the baby isn't due for

another six weeks. A nice warm bath calms me down some. An unbearable urge to push takes over

soon enough. So far, I am the only one in the castle who is still awake. I keep my screams and

tears at a minimal. Delivering my daughter, Spirit, almost kills me. My parents find me bleeding out

in the bathtub the next day. They let me keep my daughter briefly.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: StoryBrooke-Granny's

Emma's p.o.v

"Earth to Emma?" Regina wonders. My mind has been focused on the great unknown more than

food.


	39. Of My Flesh,Time, and Space

Emma's p.o.v

Divinity

Of my flesh, time, and space

Much great uncertainty

Eternity

A light that comes and goes

Nameless ghost from my past


	40. Until I Wake Up

Place: Narnia-The Beach

Avalon's p.o.v

I dig my feet into the sand. I lay back and absorb the sun's heat. I drift off into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

Time Period: Avalon's dream

Place: StoryBrooke-Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Avalon's p.o.v

I walk in on Spirit and Papa conversing about something. "This is what I came back home for" I

chime in. "Hello, dearie" Papa addresses me with a hug and kiss. "I love you too" I smile. "I am

glad Spirit is taking good care of you" he responds.


	41. She Was Never Really Real

Time Period: Still Avalon's Dream-Storybrooke-Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Rumple's p.o.v

"Since you know all things, you can tell me what happen to Avalon's doppleganger" I inquire. "She

was never really real" Spirit admits. "What?!" shocked, I exclaim. "I found a strand of Avalon's hair

laying around once. I used it to create Avalon's doppleganger. I thought you and Regina could use

a baby after Avalon died" Spirit explains. "Well ok thanks" I smirk. A snow globe sitting on a shelf

catches Avalon's attention. I allow her to keep the snow globe for free without charge. The wind

carries her and Spirit elsewhere, a place over the rainbow.


	42. Underneath It All, I Am Human

Time Period: The Present Reality-Narnia

Spirit's p.o.v

I am your personal imaginary unicorn. Underneath it all, I am human. I bleed, but you don't feed me

to the vultures.


	43. An Unsung Tune In Your Heart

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A Miscarriage

Princess Emma's p.o.v

Unnoticeably, I sneaked out of the palace. Nobody knew I was gone. I rode a horse over to the

village where the commoners lived. I wanted to visit my boyfriend, Killian Jones. We haven't

seen each other in a while. Sensing I may need to rest, he prepares a bed for me. He leaves me

alone to sleep. "Killian!" I scream from within the guest room. "What is the matter, love?" concerned,

he asks. "I am bleeding" crying, I bring to his attention. He counsels me and carries me through the

"grieving" process. We wrap and dispose our daughter's remains in a pink blanket. Long ago,

someone told me that baby angels are time travelers. Is it possible for our baby to be a time

traveler?

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A Stillbirth

Place: Snow and Prince Charming's castle-Princess Emma's bedroom-The bathroom

Princess Emma's p.o.v

The last thing I remember is giving birth in the bathtub last night. I delivered my daughter who was

six weeks early. "Wake up, Emma! You have crushed the baby's skull!" a female voice demands in

the meantime. This voice belongs to my mother. "OH, My Precious baby!" I sob after realizing I have

smothered my baby to death. Dad and Henry are completely numb and speechless.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: StoryBrooke-Emma's House

Emma's p.o.v

"You are still carrying around Spirit's baby blanket" Killian mentions over breakfast. "The blanket

means a lot to me" I admit. "Besides being an oracle, Spirit was a time traveler" Henry recalls.


	44. Lean on me

Regina's p.o.v

Carrying that same old pink blanket, Emma enters my office. I assume Killian is covering her shift

at the police station. "You are not alone" Emma begins our conversation. "What do you mean?" I

pursue further. "Spirit is a time traveler. I miscarried her and accidently killed her once" Emma

confesses.


	45. Lake By The Ocean

We'll be one like drops in slow motion lake by the ocean -Maxwell, Lake By The Ocean

Emma's p.o.v

Bothering Regina was totally uncalled for, but it was a worthwhile experience. "Hello, love" Killian

addressed me when I returned back to work. He covered my shift while I was away. "Thanks for

covering my shift. Regina and I had a productive meeting" I shared with him. "We allowed her to

get away. We should've asked Spirit to stay. We could've been a family again" Killian regretted.

"At least we have her baby blanket" I added.


	46. I Remember It As If It Was Yesterday

Place: Narnia-Spirit's cottage

Scenario: Avalon is bandaging up Spirit's wounds

Spirit's p.o.v.

"I am confused. Are you an immortal or mortal?" Avalon asks me. "I am a time traveler. I am

somewhere between an immortal and a mortal" I explain. "I understand" she chuckles. "The

Snow queen and her minions surely did a number on me. I thank you for saving my life" I recount.

"You are welcome" she smiles making my heart melt. We catch two birds, belonging to me, mating

outside on the front porch. We contemplate love, birth, and death. My brief life on earth, I

remember it as if it was yesterday.


	47. Falling In Love With Hope

Time Period: Flashbacks

Emma's p.o.v

All of Storybrooke came together to celebrate Regina's mayoral anniversary at Grannys. I served as

the mistress of ceremonies. I never expected to encounter the oracle and my long lost daughter

Spirit. Spirit was one of the performers. She played a song on the piano for the audience. I

developed goosebumps. The audience especially Spirit's female friend who resembled Regina and

Rumple went wild. Spirit and her friend disappeared into the night before I could confront them.

They played a foolish game of hide and seek with Regina, Rumple, Killian, and me. In the end, it

was never their goal to be caught. Our paths crossed again seven years later when Regina and

Robin's daughter Lulu became stuck in Narnia. A magical coat closet had sent her there. Spirit

presided over Narnia. Killian and I were torn over taking Spirit home or letting her be.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Emma's p.o.v

Regina was nice enough to throw a birthday party for Avalon and my daughter. The joint birthday

celebration was held at her house.


	48. Enchanting Rose

Scenario: A Joint Birthday Celebration for Avalon and Spirit

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, is this party for me?" excited, Lulu wonders. "This party is not for you. I am sorry for

bursting your bubble. This party is for your sister and Aunt Emma's daughter" I explain. "I

understand" Lulu frowns walking away. She looks cute even she is disappointed. Robin and

Solomon play with Lulu in attempt to make her happy. "Hello dearie" Rumple addresses me.

"Sure" I laugh in order to keep from crying. Memories and flashbacks of our past lives come

flooding back. I recall Rumple helped me with bringing Avalon into the world long ago.


	49. An Unplanned But Wanted Blessing

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: An Immaculate Conception

Place: Rumple's Manison

Rumple's p.o.v

Brokenhearted and defeated, she enters my manison. She runs into my arms. "Regina baby,

what is the matter?" I ask touching her cheek. " First there was Daniel. Now my husband

and Snow's father, King Leopold has died. My stepdaughter and I are estranged. I don't know

what to do" she sobs heavily. "I can take care of you" I promise rubbing her stomach. My power runs

through her like an electric shock. "My body feels different. I think I may be-" she trails off. She

leaves without giving me the time of day. I remain in denial about her pregnancy until otherwise.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

Without considering Cora, Henry gave his blessing to Regina and me. He didn't know we were

expecting a baby at the time. Regina's constant mood swings, weight gain, and morning sickness

pulled the cat of the bag eventually. Henry looked forward to becoming a grandpa and my father in

law. He presided over our wedding that took place at his home, the Dark Castle.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

An unplanned but wanted blessing

Love in and out of my reach

Life beyond my jurisdiction and imagination

An unplanned but wanted blessing

My lifesaving hope


	50. Raining Confetti

Regina's p.o.v

Coming in closer like a huge tidal wave

Her deepest pain and greatest joy

Echoes of a new happy beginning

Raining confetti

A bunch of pure lovely silly thoughts

Pushing through heartache

Please don't stop dancing or striving to do good

Let heaven put a smile on your face and a song in your heart

Even if there is no peace in the world


	51. Overwhelming Light, Love, and Loss

Time Period: A Flashback-As a little girl during The Ogre Wars

Spirit's p.o.v

An Ogre crushed me to death. Father tried to save me, but it was too late. Assuming I was long

gone, he went elsewhere. He probably sought shelter aboard his ship, The Jolly Roger. Meanwhile,

I experienced a resurrection. I bumped into a soldier named Rumple on my way to the Jolly

Roger. This good Samaritan provided for me in the absence of my father. Unfortunately, an

Ogre kidnapped me. I never saw Rumple again. The Ogre drowned me in a nearby river. I died

again for the second time. A cute child angel rescued me from the abyss. Her name was

Avalon. I called her Ava for short. She was an orphan like me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Spirit's p.o.v

Rolling deep in memories

Overwhelming light, love, and loss

Such fragile innocence

Enchanting childhood

A feel good sensation


	52. Spinning Saturn

Avalon's p.o.v

Running against time

Overwhelming light, love, and loss

Spinning Saturn

Your turn to explain the infinite

Overwhelming light, love, and Loss

An unquenchable thirst for something more

Spinning Saturn

Imaginary deep burn

Softly spoken words


	53. Even Now Promise Me This

Time Period: A Flashback

Action: In the aftermath of the Ogre Wars, Killian sails in the Jolly Roger across the seven seas

Killian's p.o.v

Emma and I were estranged at the time of Spirit's birth. David and Snow had forbidden Emma to see me. They believed a pirate would be a bad influence on their

daughter. I wish I was there for Emma during the pregnancy and birth. A raven carried a message from Snow that announced Spirit's arrival. My presence was

demanded at the castle immediately because Emma was dying. Everybody feared Emma wouldn't last through the day due to having such a difficult time giving birth

the night before. Although she survived her tough ordeal, I was granted primary custody of our daughter. Who knew Spirit would die while in my care? An ogre crushed her to

death. I have sent Emma a message about our daughter's untimely demise.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke-Emma and Henry's favorite hiding place

Killian's p.o.v

"I thought I would find you here" I address my wife. "I hope she will drop from the sky soon" Emma wishes holding Spirit's old baby blanket close to her heart. "I should've

never given you that blanket. You are obsessed with it " I regret. "OH, look at that pretty white dove" Emma points out. The dove symbolizes Spirit for her. Sadly, the dove

flies away before she can touch it. Emma starts crying and I rush to comfort her.


	54. Remember When I Almost Lost You

Emma's p.o.v

Do you remember when I almost lost you? Perhaps not and that's okay. You were unaware of the heavy cost. I became as blue as the ocean. I was empty inside without a voice

or any hope. I didn't mean for you to be lonely. If I could, would've joined you in the abyss. We would've slept in sweet heavenly bliss forever. Now that you appear as clear as

day before me, I can relax and enjoy this present moment with you.


	55. Infinite Pale Blue Skies

Rumple's p.o.v

There is a hint of a sadness in my eyes. My thoughts fall down like leaves at your feet. High above me, you are better off without grievances and burdens of this dark cold

world. You don't belong to me anymore, but I can't stop wondering what if? Infinite pale blue skies describes your merciful grace.


	56. Open Your Eyes and Realize You Do Matter

Regina's p.o.v

Looking inward

Open your eyes and realize you do matter

Only time knows when I will need you again

Keep smiling instead of giving into pain and disappointment

Even as others belittle you

You open your eyes and realize you do matter


	57. Unconditionally Sincerely Yours

**Time Period: A Flashback-Regina's miscarriage with Solomon**

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Henry and Avalon are safe at school. Carefree, I enjoy my daily stroll through Story Brooke. My

conscience warns something bad is happening at the mayor's office. I sense mother's presence

there. Mother and her evil minions are torturing Regina who is pregnant with my baby. I am

absolutely livid. I banish them to a far away land. Unable to carry her own weight, Regina collapses

in my arms. Her blood stains my clothes. I touch her stomach hoping to feel our twenty week old

fetus move. The fetus has grown quite still, perhaps dead. My mind flashes back to the time when

Milah experienced a miscarriage. A doctor reconfirms my worst fear at the hospital. Avalon is a

pillar of strength for Regina and me.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"Regina" a soothing male voice whispers. "Rumple?" my spirit responds walking toward the

light. The light reveals my hospital recovery room. Solemn, my family and a doctor stand around

my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for

almost twenty weeks died" the doctor informs me. Speechless, I am completely numb. An

emergency D&C gives Rumple, Avalon, and me an opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform

Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds. "I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels strange and yet

comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are understanding and compassionate.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Place: The Park**

Scenario: Rumple and Regina observe their children enjoy the playground

"I am the dark one" I remind Regina. "You are the former dark one" she corrects me. "Ava and

Solomon are good right now. Will they end up evil like me?" I wonder. "They are slightly dark. They

are not too far gone" she assures me.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"Sweet dreams, Ava" Rumple chants putting our infant daughter into her crib. I am just in awe of

Rumple. Although his heart belongs to another, he still makes time for our children and me. He

helped me to renovate Avalon's old bedroom. The bedroom is now a nursery for her doppelganger.

"Papa, please read me a bedtime story" Solomon urges Rumple. "Yes of course, my sweet dear

boy" he agrees.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to treat Regina and the baby to lunch at

Granny's. Belle, Emma, Hook, David, and Mary Margaret caught us. They assumed we were having

an affair and the baby was our lovechild. Apart of myself loved Regina, but I never acted on my

feelings. They didn't know that Avalon had been resurrected. Regina and I kept this secret until

now. They calmed down after I told them that we had been granted a second chance.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Scenario: Regina's Cancer Scare**

"What was Dr. Whale's final prognosis?" Rumple inquires. I take in a deep breath before speaking. Robin squeezes my hand tightly. "I don't have cancer. It was just a scare"

I reveal. "I am happy for you, dearie" Rumple smirks. Solomon jumps for joy. I am grateful I will be able to see him and my unborn daughter grow up.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Scenario: Lulu's birth**

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Regina was kind enough to allow me to attend and witness the birth at the hospital. My mind replayed the moment when Avalon was born. Regina turned down my offer

to catch the baby. Robin and Mr. Whale provided extra support for her as well. Lulu Sophia Hood entered a world full of love and joy.

* * *

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Now until my heart stops beating, I am unconditionally sincerely yours. Godspeed and good luck are what I wish for you. Heaven only knows how far we have come and

where we are going next.


	58. Staying Put Until The Wheels Fall Off

Regina's p.o.v

Staying put until the wheels fall off

Enjoy this solemn Autumn

Amen and hallelujah falls through the cracks

Nighttime steals your substance, but not your true essence


	59. Unusually Quiet Distant Dim Light

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

Lately, my sons have been helping me out in the shop. I don't know if I will give Solomon or Gideon the keys to the kingdom. Glowing as brightly as the sun, Belle

enters my shop in the present time. "You are surely glowing" I observe. "Papa, Belle might have some exciting news for us" Solomon assumes. "Its probably not good news"

Gideon doubts. "I am pregnant! I just found out" Belle exclaims embracing me. I am completely shocked because I never thought we would be able to have a second baby,

more presumably a daughter. "I love you" choked up, I confess stroking my wife's hair. "Rumple, we might have a girl this time. Regina and Emma are also expecting their

second child. Like me, they are in the beginning stages of their pregnancies" Belle reveals making my heart do cartwheels. I have a heart attack right then and there before my

family. They take me to the hospital asap.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Hospital-Rumple's Recovery Room

In my mind, a male ghostly figure stands in the doorway. I identify this ghost to be my son Baelfire. "Hello, Papa" Bae addresses me. He squeezes my hand very tightly. I can

feel his blood running through my veins. "Please don't leave me" emotional, I beg him. "I will always be with you in spirit. We will be together again in paradise one day" he

promises. "I understand' I sniffle. Bae hugs and kisses me goodbye then leaves me alone in a world in which he doesn't exist.


	60. A Dozen Teardrops on My Spinning Wheel

**Time Period: Solomon's Flashback and Nightmare as a child**

Solomon's p.o.v

"Here lies Rumple, a beloved father and husband" Mommy reads on the tombstone. The weight

of those words weigh heavy on me. I fall to my knees. Heaven cries on my behalf. Avalon, Belle,

Gideon, and Henry are inconsolable like me. Nobody knew papa was seriously ill and dying until

his body gave out one day. He never woke up. "Stand up! Don't get dirt all over your clothes!" angry,

mommy snaps at me in the present time. Obediently, I stand back up and brush dirt off my clothes.

Mommy pulls me closer to her side. I can imagine papa smiling down on us from heaven. He lived

a very sad and yet fulfilling life. He will always be a hero to me.

 **Time Period: Still in the Flashback**

Solomon's p.o.v (as a child)

Depressed, I awaken with bloodshot eyes. My nightmare had caused me to cry because it felt so

real. Holding my teddy bear, I visit papa's private study room. Thankfully, Papa is still awake and

alert. He places me on his lap. "Solomon, why have you been crying?" concerned, he asks me.

"Papa, I had a dream about your death. Mommy, Avalon, Belle, Gideon, Henry and I attended your

funeral" I explain. "Don't you worry, child. I am going nowhere. I will always be here for you" he

vows.

* * *

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

Solomon's p.o.v (as a teenager who almost became fatherless)

Crawling out of the grave, a dozen teardrops on my spinning wheel. Many silent prayers and thoughts echo my undying love for you. A dozen teardrops on my spinning wheel

smell like a born again death wish. Nearing the beginning of the end, take me into your arms and never let go.


	61. Life is A Roller Coaster

Regina's p.o.v

The atmosphere feels different today. Can it be that Rumple is not bothering me? Maybe he has received news about my second pregnancy. I visit Rumple's shop anyway to

make sure he is alright. I find Solomon having a breakdown instead. I can't believe Rumple is not here to provide comfort for our son. I take Solomon into my arms and never

let go. "What is the matter, my dear sweet boy?" I wonder touching his cheek. "Papa had a heart attack after Belle announced she was pregnant. Gideon and Belle are with

him at the hospital. I am afraid he will die" Solomon sobs heavily. "I must see your father. Take me to him" I pressure him. "I can't leave the shop. I promised to take care of

business in his absence" he declines. "Your father will understand if you left the shop untended to" I assure him. Thankfully, the shop has an alarm system. Solomon sets

the alarm and locks the front door really good with a key that was Rumple gave him.


	62. OH How Rare and Beautiful It Is To Exist

With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. OH, how rare and beautiful it is to even exist -Sleeping At Last, Saturn

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital

Scenario: Regina's Miscarriage

Rumple's p.o.v

"Regina" I whisper into her ears. "Rumple?" she responds walking toward the light. The light reveals her hospital recovery room. Solemn Doctor Whale, Avalon, and I

stand around Regina's bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informs Regina.

Speechless, she is completely numb before the tears start coming. Her tears soak my shirt. "Our baby is dead and its all my fault. I should've been more careful" she

sobs heavily. "The miscarriage is not your fault. I should've protected you" I reinforce. I don't know if I should mention my mom and her minions attacked her. The doctor

offers Regina tablets. "The next step is a D&C. You will have to wait a few more hours before you can go in for surgery. You can take these tablets in the meantime. They will

dilate and stimulate your cervix" he instructs Regina. "I understand" she agrees devouring the tablets. The waiting period is extremely long and unbearable for us. Regina

experiences terrible cramps and labor like symptoms throughout the process. Avalon and I help her with random breathing exercises. We breathe a big sigh of relief when it is

finally time for the surgery. Avalon waits in the lobby while Regina and I get her baby brother. A nurse wraps Solomon up in a blue blanket. Regina and I bond with him briefly.

Regina refuses to bury Solomon in my family burial plot. She has me to send him to a different realm where he can live happily as a normal little boy. I drop him off at Old

McDonald's farm. Our dear sweet Solomon aka Little Boy Blue loves his new home.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Solomon was kind enough to allow Regina to see me. "You will be in my place nine months from now" I tease her. "You must know about the baby then" she concludes. "Belle

told me about your second pregnancy. I am happy for you and Robin" I admit. "Thanks" Regina blushes rubbing her growing baby bump. "I remember the time when we almost

lost our second born. Solomon has turned out to be an amazing person" I pursue further.


	63. Visions of What Could've Been

Avalon's p.o.v (as a traveling light aka spirit)

In a world where birth and death collide, I am at your mercy. Visions of what could've been hit me like a wrecking ball. Slowly, I begin to fall apart like a comet. I bet you

never saw it coming. Is it a new happy beginning or ending for us?


	64. Even Now She Flies With Her Own Wings

Spirit's p.o.v (as a traveling light aka spirit)

Her thoughts are white blank page.

The songs in her young heart are too big for the world's stage.

Even now she flies with her own wings.

God pull the strings behind the scenes.

I just sit back and watch her transform into

a beautiful butterfly. Even now she flies

with her own wings.


	65. You Said It Was Time

Place: Storybrooke-The Hospital

Avalon's p.o.v

For no particular reason, we are sitting here in the lobby. "You said it was time. Please explain

yourself" I inquire. "Belle and our mothers are giving birth today. They are expecting their second

child" Spirit explains. I fall out of my chair laughing. Nobody can see me so I don't have to worry

about embarrassing myself. Spirit and I visit the nursery expecting to see our newborn brothers or

sisters there. By our amazement, they have already been born.


	66. Even If Nothing Lasts Forever

Spirit's p.o.v

Remember the good old days

Even if nothing lasts forever

May you blossom wherever God takes you

Even if nothing lasts forever

May you never give up hope

Back to the place where it all started

Express yourself freely if you must

Reach for the stars instead of biting the dust


	67. A Life Well Lived and Loved

Avalon's p.o.v

Rotating around me like the sun

A life well lived and loved

This enduring legacy of yours

Echoes of Heaven on Earth

A life well lived and loved

My secret goal


	68. Blossom

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke-Belle's house-The Nursery

Rumple's p.o.v

Delighted, Belle and I watch our newborn daughter sleep in her crib. "Blossom Gold was born on the same day as her half brother and niece. That was amazing" Belle

reminiscences. "Blossom is so cute and precious. She is going to be daddy's little girl" I predict. "I bet Avalon was daddy's little girl too" Belle guesses.


	69. Levi

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, I can change my baby's dirty diaper" Lulu offers. "Levi is your baby now. You are too young

to be a mother" I tease my daughter. "I can't change his diaper then" she declines. Robin and

Solomon treat her to ice cream so that I may have alone time with Levi.


	70. Ellie

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Event: Ellie's birth

Emma's p.o.v

Solemn, a nurse hands me a baby whose gender is a mystery. A blanket is covering the

baby's face. She nor the doctor say anything. Killian, Henry, and I are appalled by their

actions. We discover the baby is a girl that has Down Syndrome. I, personally, cry a mixture

of happy and sad tears.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Jones' house-Ellie's nursery

Panicky, Killian runs into the nursery. "I heard Ellie crying over the baby monitor. I assumed

something was wrong" Killian explains. "My singing calmed her down. All is well for now"

I assure my husband.


	71. Differences Doesn't Matter

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

"I love you" Rumple tells our infant daughter who is sitting in a highchair. "Avalon can't hear you. She

is a deafmute" I remind him. "I understand" my husband sighs returning to his breakfast. There is a

hint of sadness in his pretty brown eyes. "Please don't stop making Ava happy. That's how she

knows you love her" I encourage him.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina and Robin's house

Event: A party for Blossom, Levi, and Ellie

Regina's p.o.v

I appreciate Rumple and his family attending the party, but I am more interested in Emma and her

family. I have a special place in my heart for Ellie. Ellie has Down Syndrome.


	72. A Beautiful Happy Ending & New Beginning

Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel)

Back in the crossfire

A beautiful happy ending and new beginning

Your desire to become something more extraordinary

Even if life is not a fairytale story

Time remains a passing memory for us


	73. Roni and Me

Time Period: Storybrooke in an alternate universe

Scenario: Regina has a bar called Roni. Roni is also the name of Regina's new identity.

Avalon's p.o.v

She doesn't remember who she is. My presence restores some of her memories. Her eyes lite up

over the thought I am her daughter. While cleaning tables, a cool idea pops into my head. "You

should have live entertainment" I suggest to my mom. "I love your idea, but I don't know any famous

singers or musicians" my mom stresses. "I am a pianist. How about giving me a chance?" Spirit's

voice breaks through. "You look very familiar" my mom points out. "Regina" Emma chimes in.

"Emma" my mom's voice trails off.


	74. Enchanting Gardenia

Roni aka Regina's p.o.v

Soaking up the sun

An enchanting Gardenia

My lost memories

Echoes of my past life

Her deepest pain and greatest joy

An enchanting Gardenia


	75. Mysterious Puzzle

Avalon's p.o.v

Right around the corner

A mysterious puzzle

Relearning you


	76. I Know You Care, But Its Not Enough

Regina aka Roni's p.o.v.

"Regina" a male voice whispers behind me. I turn around and a handsome gentleman is sitting

down at the bar. He looks familiar, but I can't remember his name. "Regina who?" I respond back

to him. "Regina who" he chuckles. "My name is Roni" I remind him.


	77. She is not well at all

Rumple's p.o.v

"Please excuse mom's behavior. She is not well at all" pardons Avalon. "The curse has surely

impacted her memory" I observe. Distraught, Killian storms into the building. Spirit's lovely

piano playing stops suddenly. "Killian, what has caused you so much pain and sorrow?" Emma

inquires. "Emma, I am here to take you home. Ellie is not well at all. Our daughter needs you asap"

Hook informs her.


	78. She Doesn't Deserve This Fate

Emma's p.o.v (as she juggles both the needs of Ellie and Regina)

Slowly slipping away, she doesn't deserve this fate. Holding onto pieces of an once normal thriving

life, your delicate state of mind. One sad solemn birthday wish, unheard of dark secret anguish,

nobody's favorite carnival ride. Going more lower and deeper into that rabbit hole, she doesn't

deserve this fate. She surrenders anyway.


	79. You hold on for as long as you can

Killian's p.o.v

Ever so nice and sweet,

you are full of grace.

Today throws dirt in your

face anyway. You hold

on for as long as you can.

You will be okay even if

you are stuck in a fray

that you can't get out of.


	80. Only with the passing of time

Rumple's p.o.v

You hold on for as long as you can. Only with the passing of time, your halo and wings will begin to

show. I know how much you long to be like snow. Only with the passing of time, I will reach a state

of acceptance.


	81. Uncounted Many Rivers To Cross

Roni aka Regina's p.o.v

Somewhere over the rainbow

Uncounted many rivers to cross

My memories and flashbacks

A ghost in my shadow

Such fragile innocence

Someone who loves me the most

A being without any specific special meaning

Laughing and dancing the night away


	82. These Soft Gentle Healing Hands

My hands are small, I know but they're not yours. They are my own, but they're not yours. They're are my own and I am never broken -Jewel, Hands

Spirit's p.o.v

"Avalon said you are a healer. Heal your sister" mom demands dragging me over to Ellie's sickbed.

"I have healed myself. This is my first time healing someone else" I notify her. "What can possibly

go wrong?" She wonders. "I might die in the process of saving Ellie" I panic. "Sometimes you may

to sacrifice yourself for those you love" Dad adds. Consequently, my worst fear does become a

reality. Ellie is healthy and alive, but my body is shutting down. I am completely drained out.

I march into the street and simply faint.


	83. Enchanted Butterfly Kisses and Wings

Killian's p.o.v

I notice my teenage daughter laying in the street. I run out of the house and rescue her before a car

comes. She prefers the grass over a nice warm bed. Butterflies gather around her.


	84. Red Admiral Butterfly

Killan's p.o.v

The greatest cliffhanger of all time

Your final disappearing act

Leftovers from yesterday

Echoes of old and new memories

Random butterflies surrounding me


	85. Our Three Hours Without The Sun

Emma's p.o.v

Safe in the care of angels,

Dawn held her breath. She

waited for you to embrace

her. She wanted you to

give her a chance. She

wanted you to dance

with her into the night.

Chasing life, you were

wiser beyond your years.

You carried an invincible

wooden cross. You still

blossomed like an Iris

though. You never

encountered

strife until you were

stabbed with a gutter

knife. Someone

sounded off the alarm

inside your mind. I

looked for you again

among the stars,

roses, and thornbushes.

I wished to see your face

in the place, but you were

hard to find as usual.

Building suspense, our

three hours without the

sun. It was a sudden

unexpected relapse and

collapse, but turned out

to be a really beautiful

solar eclipse. Passing

through like a old good

friend, you were a candle

in the wind. You chose

Calvary over Earth, your so

called temporary home.

Who knew these past few days

were the beginning of

the end? Who knew

everything would never

be the same again after

you ascended into heaven?


	86. A Time To Cry, Surrender, and Let Her Go

Time Period: A Flashback

Killian's p.o.v

Tonight is beautiful and perfect especially for visiting my beloved. Quietly and unnoticeably, I climb

the ladder leading into her bedroom. I crawl into the bed and wrap my arms around her stomach.

"Hello, Killian" sobbing heavily, Emma acknowledges me. "You must've received and read my

message about Spirit's death. An Ogre killed our daughter. I tried to save her" I refresh her memory.

Emma doesn't know what to say so she just absorbs my body heat.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Killian's p.o.v

Broken wide open like a human heart, the sky has started to darken. We experience three hours

without the sun. This is all Spirit's doing. Who knew her sacrifice and death could weigh so heavy?


	87. Damaging Shocking Loss

Avalon's p.o.v

Hollow inside without a voice

A damaging shocking loss

Passing through like a tornado

Painful daily reminders of your brief existence


	88. Remiss, Rewrite, Recover, and Restore

Roni aka Regina's p.o.v

Depressed, Ava sits at a table with her face buried in her hands. "Whatever happened to that girl

who played the piano?" I wonder. "Her name was Spirit. Spirit was Emma and Killian's

daughter. I wanted her to restore your memories. She used her power to save Ellie instead"

Ava recounts crying. I embrace Ava as a way to express my love. Rumple's presence cheers her

up too.


	89. A little bit nostalgic and yet different

Rumple's p.o.v

Walking into a new season

It feels a little bit nostalgic and yet different for us

Now or tomorrow, we realize nothing is ever permanent

Tomorrow will pick up where today left off

Even now I offer you the gift of time


	90. Maybe I Should Be Kind and Compassionate

Belle's p.o.v

"How are Regina and Avalon doing?" I ask Rumple when he enters the front door. "They are alright"

he smirks holding Blossom. Gideon remains beside himself. "Since Spirit is immortal, there is

a chance that she can be resurrected" I wish. Gideon and Rumple shake their heads no. Emma

and Killian need friends about right now. Maybe I should be kind and compassionate.


	91. A Mutual Understanding and Loss

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: The start of the new curse

Rumple's p.o.v

"Papa, the sky is strangely dark" Solomon observes from standing outside. "A storm is

coming. Please come back inside the shop" I warn him nicely. "I am not afraid of mother nature"

Solomon boasts. "Go back inside the shop where you will be safe" Robin, accompanied by

Lulu and Levi, orders Solomon on my behalf. "Alright" Solomon sighs. "Hurry up, come in" I pressure

Robin, Lulu, Levi, and Solomon. Before they can set a foot in the front door, they are gone with the

wind. Other people wandering the street also begin to disappear. I am left with the following

people: Emma, Killian, Ellie, Henry, Spirit, Belle, Gideon, Blossom, Avalon, and Regina who has lost

her memory. The cemetery, my family burial plot, contains the remains of those like Solomon who

have "died". I keep this a secret forever because I don't know how to break the news to Regina aka

Roni.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Emma and Killian's house

Rumple's p.o.v

"Ellie is surely a energetic child" Belle muses. "I can't believe how close she came to death"

emotional, Emma reflects. "Spirit healed her" Killian recalls. "I know how you feel because I have

lost two sons, Baelfire and Solomon. Nothing is more painful than losing children" I crack. My

grandson, Henry can read my deep inner thoughts. "Whenever are you going to tell Regina aka Roni

about Robin, Lulu, Levi, and Solomon?" Henry calls me out. "Regina has a new different life now. She

hasn't mentioned them. She probably doesn't remember them" I explain.


	92. Minor hole in the world and my heart

Situation: Regina aka Roni has a hole in her heart. Something or someone is missing from her life.

Regina aka Roni's p.o.v

Resurfacing grief, a minor hole in the world and my heart. Eternal peace and joy, a long forgotten

missing part of my life. I remember you were the apple of my eye once. I long for the day when you

will grace me with your presence again. As right now, your grand entrances and exits are nothing

more than memories.


	93. A Defining Come Clean Moment

Rumple's p.o.v

My longawaited breakthrough

A defining come clean moment

My desire to repent and start over again

Even if your heart is broken in the process

Allow yourself time to heal and grow

Never meant to be a burden

A heavy downpour

I apologize for everything that I did wrong

Lets make a deal, now shall we?


	94. Your Tombstone Shaped Heart

Regina aka Roni's p.o.v

Sleeping safe and sound underground

A light that comes and goes

Your tombstone shaped heart

Echoes of a life gone way too soon

Visions of what could've should've would've been

Echoes of our destiny and fate

Nearby weeping angel statues

Doves studying us


	95. Even Now, There is still good in you

Rumple's p.o.v

You are as mad as hell,

but I wish you well anyway.

Even now, there is still good

in you. Even now, there is

still beauty and hope left

in you yet. I want to help

you. What can I do to make

you feel special and loved

today?


	96. Tenderhearted Sensitivity

Regina aka Roni's p.o.v

Life's fragileness and sacredness

Inconceivable notions

Faith, hope, love and happiness

Eternal internal childish innocence

Enchantment

Laid to rest underneath the stars

Your best effort

Southern hospitality

Immeasurable unconditional deep love between us

Uncommon uniqueness

My passion

Endless charity

Latch onto me forever

Oceans of compassion

Delicate body of Christ

You serve as a daily inspiration for me


	97. Walking Blind and Backwards

Rumple's p.o.v

I have been living my life backwards for so long that I forgot to remember you don't belong to me.

Made to be lower than the angels, you were never so strong.

You don't belong to me.

You were right along while I was wrong.

You leave me behind in a very delicate state.

I find it hard to appreciate the beauty surrounding me for all I know is hate.

Your fate, a swansong escapes from my lips.

I pity you and yet I know you are somewhere safe.

Bountiful, serenity is yours to cherish and keep forever in this city of gold, a world of childish fragile things.

My sweet little dove, I love you enough to let go.


	98. Outermost Star

Avalon's p.o.v

Clueless, I am as blue as the sky.

Let freedom reign in the kingdom of tears,

bleeding hearts. May the lonely white dove sing a lullaby.

I hear you weep, my beloved black sheep. Spirit of the afterlife, what do you go

home to? Where did you sleep last night while I traveled alone and lost sight of daylight?

Every dilemma is another movie script, another chance to make history.

Bittersweet, misery loves company. Irony can be found within her symphony.

I don't know the difference between right and wrong anymore. We will never

be whatever we were before the fallout. I am better off kicking your butt to the curve.

There is nothing left to say, but goodbye. The first cut is the deepest, but keep on breathing

anyway. You approach me with arms outstretched in the sign of a cross. In terms of endearment,

are you sure that you can stay true to me once again? My love gives you wings and your heart sings of new

beginnings. All that you are is all you have become because of personal perseverance. I am withheld

from glory, a much needed breakthrough. Your absence speaks volumes to me more than your presence.

Eventually, you cross over the great divide. Our reunion, is it divine intervention or just a coincidence?


	99. Never Be As It Was Before

Roni aka Regina's p.o.v

I can't ignore this feeling that

the world around me is changing.

I can't have more of the same old thing.

Unclear and undefined, it will never be

as it was before.


	100. Dwindling Passion and Compassion

Rumple's p.o.v

Dwindling passion and compassion

Your desire to draw closer to me

Even if the world around you is set on fire

Stay true to what you know to be real


	101. Encircling Echoes

Roni aka Regina's p.o.v

Encircling echoes

Your barely visible footprints in the sands of time

Empty-handed vessels

Such broken instruments

My softly spoken gentle cold hands


	102. Rare Pure Light and Gold

Emma's p.o.v

Rare pure light and gold

A matter of trust and sacrifice

Catching a fallen star

Echoes of a unseen war

Love that is beyond my reach and touch


	103. A Matter of Spirit

Killian's p.o.v

Falling slowly into oblivion

A matter of spirit

My bridge over troubled water

Infinite infant bliss

Love found in a kiss and a hug


	104. Feeling A Moment and You Too

Am I just like you? -Feeder, Feeling a moment

Spirit's p.o.v

Floating on a cloud, everything appears so distant.

I am a small ant compared to this great big world.

My lifestory falls between the blank storybook

pages. Feeling a moment and you too, I must not

stay silent or lament. Am I just like you?


	105. A Reborn Hope and Joy

Emma's p.o.v

Killian has brought me here to the hospital because I have a stomachache. I feel something trying

to come out of me. After doing a vaginal exam, Doctor Whale has concluded I am in labor. I am

already fully dilated. I didn't know I was pregnant. Killian is as shocked as me. Before we can have

time to digest the news, the contractions start to pick up. With much anguish, I deliver a

healthy baby girl. She is the reincarnated version of our deceased daughter, Spirit.


	106. Rosecolored Baby Love

Killian's p.o.v

You are as bright and colorful as a rainbow. You away with my heart like a ship in the night. I don't

want to know, feel, or experience anything better than this.


	107. One Big Surprising Miracle

Avalon's p.o.v

Spirit's cheery voice serves as my alarm clock. "Good morning to you, my friend" she

acknowledges me. Like her name implies, she is a spirit so she can never really die.

If Spirit is an immortal then why she did she suffer so much? Anyhow, I am glad she

with me whether in her baby or teenage form.


	108. Still I Want What I Can Not Have

Place: Emma and Killian's house

Roni's p.o.v

"Avalon said Spirit has been reincarnated. She has taken on the form of your new baby" I recall.

"You can hold her" Emma offers placing Spirit into my arms. "Thanks" I smile. I am happy that

I can make Spirit feel comfortable. Still I want what I can not have.


	109. Even Now Everything is Almost Perfect

Rumple's p.o.v

Our lives crossed paths at the cemetery. Once buried memories now come back to life. "Here lies

Solomon Mills Gold, a beloved son and brother" Roni reads on our son's tombstone. "The hardest

part of waking up is realizing what we lost" I confide in her. "We had a baby once. We had a son

once. Our lives were completely different back then" Roni reflects. Avalon falls to her knees crying.


	110. A Quick Hello and Hug Will Do For Now

Roni's p.o.v

I never meant to bug you, but there is a tug upon my heart. "A quick hello and hug will do for now"

you tell me. Why must you grieve me this way? How do you know if I will feel completely liberated

after you leave? I cling onto the hope that we may become one someday.


	111. Little Boy Blue's Return

Solomon's p.o.v (reincarnated as a child angel (Little Boy Blue))

"Baelfire, I am hunry" I complain to my older brother. "I will treat you to a meal here at Grannys" Bae

offers opening the door for me. "Thanks" I squeal sitting down in a booth. "You are welcome, buddy"

Bae smirks. He orders and buys a plate full of blueberry pancakes for me. We enjoy each other

so much that people assume we are actually father and son.


	112. I Get to Love You, Always and Forever

I get to love you. I can't believe its true. Sometimes I can't believe its true. I get to love you. Its the best thing that I'll ever do. I get to love you. Its a promise I'm making to you. Whatever may come, your heart I will choose. Forever I'm yours. Forever I do. I get to love you -Ruelle, I Get to Love You

Avalon's p.o.v

"I miss this town especially Roni. I enjoyed playing the piano at your mother's bar" Spirit reminiscences. She has joined me for a walk around town. Nobody can see her or talk

to me except for me. "You are an immortal. You are not truly dead. You can come back here anytime" I remind her. "OH, look at that cute little boy over there. He must be an

orphaned" Spirit points out. The little boy who is walking across the street resembles my brother Solomon greatly. I follow him into my papa's shop. Without hesitation, Papa

embraces the boy. "I knew you would always find me, Solomon" Papa addresses the boy. I join in on the big family group hug. This serves as Spirit's clue to leave.


	113. A Sort of Goodbye and Hello

Spirit's p.o.v (still as a teenager)

My feet go in a opposite direction of my heart. I pay a visit to Emma and Killian at their house. Besides Ava, they can also interact with me. It is a sort of goodbye and hello

for us.


	114. Momentary Pleasure

Emma's p.o.v

Momentary pleasure

Our brief meeting

Many moons ago

Eighteen souls entered and left heaven

Now and again, church bells would ring and a choir would sing

Twist of fate

Her story is actually history

I am awestruck and speechless

Solace and peace meets me at the crossroads

Time proves true love does exist out there in the world

Only the Lord can make beauty to come out of tragedy

Right on time, comedy relieves us

Your generosity speaks volumes to me


	115. You're everywhere except within my grasp

Killian's p.o.v

You're everywhere except within my grasp.

How can I stand here with you, but not be

moved by you? Maybe you don't truly

belong to me. The heart of the matter

is every thing that's everything is heavenly.

You follow your own compass for your life

in the end.


	116. She Does Not Remember Me

Solomon's p.o.v (as a child)

My mother enters papa's shop. I hug her really tightly because I am so glad to see her again. "You

are very cute. I appreciate your hug, but I don't know who you are. What is your name?" Mother

asks. I cry for she does not remember me.


	117. Trust and Believe Things Will Get Better

Rumple's p.o.v

"Please excuse your mother's behavior. She has lost her memory due to a curse" I explain to my

son. "Thank you for explaining" Solomon sniffles. "Trust and believe things will get better" Avalon

adds. "I may have lost my memory, but I am not dumb to the fact that boy is related to me

somehow. What is so special about him?" Roni pressures Avalon and me."We visited Solomon's

grave at the cemetery. This boy is our deceased son Solomon" I remind her.


	118. I Understand Now

Roni's p.o.v

"This cute little boy is our deceased son Solomon. I understand now" I agree. "So your memory is

not completely gone" Rumple teases me. He stops himself from kissing me in front of our children.


	119. Changing Direction of The Wind

Avalon's p.o.v

Changing direction of the wind, I freeze time for a brief moment. Now or never say whatever you

want to tell me. Dust settles wherever your ghost roams freely. Even now heaven feels closer than

ever before. Hope breathes life into once dead things.


	120. An Imaginary Friend of A Friend

When he plays, no one speaks. No one speaks -The Foo Fighters, Friend of A Friend

Spirit's p.o.v

Changing the direction of the wind

An imaginary friend of a friend

Lingering around for no particular reason

Laying down on the lawn and waiting for the end to come

An imaginary friend of a friend

Such fragile innocence

This beautiful haunting melody


	121. Love me today, but forget me tomorrow

Emma's p.o.v

I catch Spirit singing a lullaby to her baby self in the nursery. "You have a beautiful singing voice.

You were born with a song in your heart" I compliment her. "Thanks" Spirit smiles making my heart

melt. "I thank you for giving your dad and me a second chance to parent you. Ellie is a happy

thriving child because of you" I praise her even more. "You can love me today, but forget me

tomorrow" she bargains with me.


	122. Lingering Hope and Desire

Emma's p.o.v

Lingering hope and desire

A time to be full of grace instead of regret

Smiling in the sun

This funny blue valentine of mine

An inconceivable notion

Nameless pretty baby doll face

Dreamy restless free stallion


	123. A Blocked out Dim Light

Time Period: Emma's dream and Flashback

Special Event: A ball at The Charmings' Castle

Emma's p.o.v

Unexpectedly, Spirit and another female child crashes the ball. Everyone gasps in horror because

they are so filthy dirty. Plus, they believed Spirit went onto glory. According to Killian, an Ogre

crushed her to death. "My daughter is alive. It is a miracle!" Joyfully, I exclaim breaking the ice.

My parents, Henry, and everyone else joins me in celebrating her return. In the mist of all this, I

receive a bad vibe from Spirit's companion whose name is Avalon. My parents feel the same

way too. We assume Avalon is a spy for Regina or Rumple. Avalon claims they are her parents, but

she is nothing like them. This confession is enough to have guards escort her out of the palace.

I never see Avalon again. Apart of myself feels bad for the poor orphaned girl. Her parents never did

give her a chance.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Emma's p.o.v

Hanging in the balance here

A blocked out dim light

Your pure heart

Enchanting childlike innocence

Spring and Summertime of the eternal mind

My almost perfect life

A blocked out dim light


	124. Until I Wake Up and Feel Better Again

Nothings in motion and I'm satisfried. No disappointment until I wake up. I don't want to wake up-Dishwalla, Until I Wake Up

Emma's p.o.v

Until I wake up and feel better again

There you go with standing too close

Take me home if you must

Even if I lose my faith

Ride out this storm with me

Until I wake up and feel better again

Be my medicine and warm safety blanket


	125. Getting Lost in The Clutter and Waves

Killian's p.o.v

Getting lost in the clutter and waves

Ave Maria

My heart of hearts


	126. Henceforth

Place: Roni

Emma's p.o.v

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jones" Solomon acknowledges us at the front door. "You are a wonderful

greeter" I compliment Solomon. "You deserve a pay raise for being kind and cute" Killian adds.

"Well thank you" Solomon smiles escorting us to a table. "I will be your waitress for today" Avalon

informs us as she gives us menus. With Regina's help, Avalon takes our orders and then serves us

our food. Although I am enjoying spending time with my husband, I still miss hearing Spirit play

the piano.


	127. Only Heaven Knows Why

Emma's p.o.v

Just passing through, you were a cool warm breeze. You were an unicorn trapped in human form.

You refused to confirm to this old dying world. Like a bird, you flew off into the sunset. You never

did truly belonged to me. Only Heaven knows why you were torn from my arms so soon? Only

Heaven knows why you were born to die? Now here I sit absorbing your afterglow in peace and

silence.


	128. Safe and Sound For Now

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound -Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound

Rumple's p.o.v

"Off to bed you go, my little prince" Belle chants tucking Solomon into bed. "I need my teddy bear.

Where is my teddy bear?" Solomon panics looking around for his teddy bear. "Here is your teddy

bear, my dear sweet precious boy" I tease Solomon. Solomon holds his teddy bear close to his

heart. "I heard you were a big help to your mom and sister today. I am very proud of you" I boost

his confidence. "Yes. Thats true, papa" he agrees. Belle and I give him a goodnight hug and kiss.

Then we head off to bed ourselves.


	129. The Start of A Happier New Beginning

Rumple's p.o.v

Heading into unknown uncharted territory

Our real life fairytale story

The start of a happier new beginning

Wedded bliss and parenthood

Our journey to becoming an united nation

Pure magic


	130. One Late Night Walk, Heart to Heart Talk

Roni's p.o.v

"Roni" a voice calls out to me in the darkness. "Yes. How I may help you?" I ask nicely. "Hello, dearie"

Rumple acknowledges me. Lovestruck, my heart is doing both cartwheels and back flips. "I am

glad you can join me for a late night stroll through StoryBrooke" I respond.


	131. The Prodigal Princess Bride

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Rumple and Regina's Wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Henry beams with pride and joy while Cora looks on with digest as I dance with their daughter. We

are married and that's all what matters to me right now. "I love you, Regina baby" I tell my bride

repeatedly. "I love you too" she smiles hugging me tightly. "I am looking forward to starting with

you and our unborn daughter in Avalon" I whisper. "I feel the same way too" she agrees.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: A Late night stroll with Roni through StoryBrooke

Rumple's p.o.v

Running as fast as a horse

An unseen and uncaptured spirit of the night

The prodigal princess bride

Half of my heart floating in the wind

One kind person that is not afraid to be my friend

My beloved muse

Adrift elsewhere

You are the dancing queen of comedy


	132. His and Her Most Cherished Treasure

Rumple's p.o.v

Roni aka Regina allowed me to walk her home. I waved hello to Ava who was staring out of her

bedroom window upstairs. Ava smiled and waved back at me. I kissed Roni's cheek instead of lips.

I left the house quickly before we could go all the way. Roni didn't beg for more because she

understood I was married and had another family.


	133. Even now I feel bad and sad for you

Place: Belle's house

Rumple's p.o.v

Surprisingly, my family was awake when I walked through the front door. "Welcome back home,

pops" a tired Gideon acknowledged me. "Thanks" grateful, I smirked. "Papa..Papa" Solomon whined

clinging hard onto me. "Your dear papa is back home now. Everything will be okay" I calmed him

down. "Rumple, we were very worried about you. Where did you go?" Belle asked. "I took a late night

stroll with Roni aka Regina through StoryBrooke" I confessed. Belle was more sympathetic than

angry toward me. "Even now I feel bad and sad for you" she admitted.


	134. Rainy Zurich

I'll keep you warm, dancing in a downpour -The Fray, Rainy Zurich

Belle's p.o.v

The rains of this life were too great for you.

You were harvested like a grain of wheat.

I could've should've would've bore the

heat with you.


	135. One Unforgettable Concrete Angel

Situation: The next day Emma and Hook visit Spirit's "gravesite"

Emma's p.o.v

Changing the direction of the wind,

you were kind enough to rewind

time. You came back home

to die and yet to live some

more. I couldn't avoid or

ignore the fact you weren't

completely mine. You pretended

things were fine though. By

dawn's first early light, you

received your wings and halo.

You sent down butterfly Kisses

from heaven.


	136. Walking and Carrying Her Home

Killian's p.o.v

Walking and carrying her home,

I am light on my feet. She

smells very sweet. I might

never come back down to

earth.


	137. Like A Bird Set Free

I sing for love. I sing for me. I shout it out like a bird set free-Sia, Bird Set Free

Place: Narnia

Spirit's p.o.v (as a teenager)

One of my favorite pets, a dove, leads Neal aka Baelfire to me. "Spirit, you surely do have a lot of

birds. You need to let some of them go" he suggests. "My birds are my friends. I will never ever

set them free" I decline. "What about your real friends and family?" he inquires.


	138. Everything He and She Does is Magic

Neal's p.o.v

"I almost never made it here to paradise, Narnia. I thought the sins of the father fell upon the son. I

guess apart of myself is still good" I bring to Spirit's attention. "I believe there is some good left in

that man, your father. You have made Rumple be a better man. Sometimes I feel bad and sad for

him" she admits. "We were talking about your lack of communication with your family and friends.

How did I start talking about my dad?" I wonder. "You still miss your dearly beloved papa" Spirit

assumes.


	139. From Papa To Pops

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

Ashamed, my fifteen year old son comes home with a bruised face. I am absolutely livid. I can

feel the darkness rising up in me. "Who hurt you?" I ask touching Baelfire's cheek. "Papa,

it's nothing" he denies. "Did the baker's son beat you up again? Please tell me the truth" I demand.

Emotional, my son nods his head yes. "I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Nobody hurts

my boy" I threaten.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

"OH, Baelfire" I whisper touching his cheek. He takes a step back. I don't want him to leave my

shop so I put a protection spell on the door. "My name is not Baelfire. It's Neal" he reminds me.

"You will always be Baelfire to me" I contour. Eventually Neal does come around. I have my

precious son Baelfire back again. He starts calling me papa in which I love.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

"Papa" my sixteen years old daughter pleads reaching out to touch me. Confined to her bedroom,

Avalon has fallen gravely sick. I blame it all on her weak heart. She has had this condition ever

since birth. I recall she was born two months early. In the absence of Regina, Belle and

I have taken turns to nurse her. "Here I am, princess. I am going nowhere" I promise her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Solomon and Gideon have been helping in the shop today. Like Bae and Avalon, Solomon calls me

papa. Meanwhile, I am just pops to Gideon.


	140. This is what I live for and will die for

Killian's p.o.v

Digging deeper into the minds of a crocodile,

tragic hero, and snake in the river; this what

I live for and will die for. This furnest keeps

on getting hotter every hour. I try my best

to go along with the flow.


	141. You Belong To Me and The Sky

Emma's p.o.v

Born with a song in your heart,

you belong to me and the sky.

Any question starting with why?

or what if? do not really matter

in the end. What I know for

certain is you are here with

me.


	142. Aboard The Jolly Roger

Place: Storybrooke-The Dock

Spirit's p.o.v

Aboard the Jolly Roger, I am home at last. Dad spots me from a distance. He mistakens me for a

trespasser. "Hey you! Get off my ship!" Dad yells getting onto the ship. "It's just me your daughter"

I inform him. "Hello, love. I am sorry for yelling at you. I thought you were a trespasser" Dad

apologizes. "I accept your apology" I mean from my heart. "A part of you is a pirate. This ship

The Jolly Roger, should've been yours" Dad wishes.


	143. Waking up on the other end of eternity

Killian's p.o.v

Blinded to the light, we might as well

be strangers. Waking up on the other

end of the eternity, will it get any better

than this?


	144. Nearly Getting By Without You

Spirit's p.o.v

Nearly getting by without You

I can take care of myself

God only knows how long I will feel empty and lonely inside

Hanging from the sky and yet drowning in the ocean

These unborn dreams of mine


	145. One Special Anniversary and Birthday

Killian's p.o.v

Spirit was set in her ways so I let her go. Deep in thought, I took a stroll through town. A very

familiar pretty yellow Buggy followed behind me. "Killian, do you need a ride?" Emma asked

rolling down her window. "Sure" I smirked getting into the car. Our daughter Ellie sat in the

backseat. "Hello, Daddy" Ellie acknowledged my presence. "Hello, Love" I responded back.

"Today is my tenth birthday and your wedding anniversary. Mom is taking us to Roni to

celebrate" happily, she informed me.


	146. Walking on Sunshine

Place: Roni

Roni aka Regina's p.o.v

As usual, Avalon and I greet and serve customers. The Jones and Gold families have been

our only customers so far today. "I wish we had live entertainment" I mention to my daughter.

"I know how to play the piano. I can play the piano" Avalon offers. "Our customers would love

to hear you play" I predict. Confidently, Avalon approaches the stage and begins playing

the piano. Everyone is completely amazed and speechless.


	147. Elements of Surprise and Bewilderment

Avalon's p.o.v

Winter's secret hidden treasures

Elements of surprise and bewilderment

Nearly getting by without you

Dreams and tasks you left unfinished for me to accomplish

Your legacy

Elements of surprise and bewilderment

This special talent of mine


	148. Newborn Shining Star

Rumple's p.o.v

Holding out for a big break

A newborn shining star

Nameless pretty wallflower

Gorgeous young maiden

A rose after my own heart

My favorite muse

Essential lifesaving hope


	149. Dwindling Passion and Longevity

Roni's p.o.v

Dwindling passion and longevity

Remembering what used to exist

Echoes of my former past life

A decade of bliss, loss, and self-discovery

My metamorphosis

Unending soundtrack of my life

Coming around the corner

Her deepest pain and greatest joy


	150. Yet Again Here We Are Once More

Rumple's p.o.v

Jumping ahead of ourselves

Only time knows if there is really magic in the air

Yet again, here we are once more


	151. Even now you Shock, Surprise, & Amaze Me

Rumple's p.o.v

Hand in hand, I escort my daughter off the stage. The audience responds with awe. "Even now you

shock, surprise, and amaze me" I tease my daughter. "How so?" Avalon inquires. "I never knew you

could play the piano. Maybe get your musical skills from me" I explain.


	152. The Dark One's Hope and Redemption

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Heavily pregnant, Regina enters the living room where I am playing the piano. She sits down

beside me on the bench. "You are a very talented pianist" she praises me. "Thanks, dearie" I

smirk. "I want you to teach me how to play the piano" she urges me. "I would love to teach

you" I agree. During our tutoring session, Regina experiences intense back pain. She is

just seven months pregnant. She fears it is a miscarriage or preterm labor. Thankfully,

Regina's suffering is temporary and not really serious.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

A dark evil curse separated my family and me back in Avalon. Now here I am stranded

in the forest. "Regina! Avalon!" I cry and scream out. "Rumple, you are very unwell.

This is the second day that I have found you in the forest. Please don't say you are

a spy for that evil witch, Regina" a feminine voice yells. I turn around and there is an attractive

woman standing behind me. Her name is Milah. Milah claims she is my wife and carrying my

baby. Despite the craziness of the situation, I am looking forward to becoming a father again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

The whole town is a mess because of me. No magic can repair the damage. It's all my fault that

all hell has broken loose. I am a monster and I must live with this fact. At least I am not a coward.

Baelfire is the only light in my dark cold world. Who knew protecting my son would come with a

heavy price?

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Wandering mindlessly through time, his eyes remain on the sparrow who is traveling down a narrow

road. A perfect gift would be another tomorrow instead of more sorrow. The dark one's hope and

redemption is sealed in blood.


	153. Infinite Bottomless Ocean

Avalon's p.o.v

An infinite bottomless ocean

Fear of the unknown

Feeling uncertain about everyone and everything

One harsh brutal wake up call


	154. My First and Last Hello and Goodbye

Roni's p.o.v

Always at the front and back of my mind

My first and last hello and goodbye


	155. Entangled In You

Emma's p.o.v

Entangled in you, I see your true colors at last. Cast me not aside even if you are on the other side

of the great divide.


	156. Still A Sweet Child of Mine

Killian's p.o.v

Still a sweet child of mine

A test of one's faith and endurance doesn't matter anymore

I can't ignore your freewill though

Life is like a race for us sometimes


	157. Still Knocking on heaven's door

Spirit's p.o.v

Still knocking on heaven's door,

let me crawl on the floor.

I am poor, but at least I have

hair. I am poor, but at least

I don't have a vacant chair

at the table.


	158. Only You Know What is Right, True,& Real

Emma's p.o.v

Only you know what is right, true, and real

in this space between us. I didn't mean to

bother you, but you have weighed heavily on my

mind. I will never leave you behind even if you

prefer to be gone with the wind.


	159. Follow The Pretty White Dove

Emma's p.o.v

While checking the mailbox, I encounter a pretty white dove. Strangely, the dove didn't have a

message for me. I follow the dove to Granny's where I receive the biggest surprise of my life.

My estranged daughter Spirit works as a waitress here. I didn't know she was back in town.

The dove must've been of her doing. Just when I am about to leave, Spirit embraces me. She

whispers "I love you". I respond with "I love you too".


	160. To Catch and Hold onto a shooting star

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Birth

Spirit's p.o.v

Agressively and quickly, I am pushed toward the emergency exit door. I slide down a very dark

tunnel. Radiating, sunlight reveals an ocean. My crowning head fits perfectly in my mother's hands.

Carefully, she lifts me out of the water. My eyes make out a bathtub. My mother places me on her

stomach. Her heartbeat and singing drowns out the sound of my crying.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Spirit's p.o.v

Savoring I love you

What means to catch and hold onto a shooting star

Infinitely floating in the air

My deep longing and thirst for something more


	161. You Give Your Tears To The Tide

Set your dreams in places where nobody hides. Give your tears to the tide-Wait, M83

Place: Grannys

Avalon's p.o.v

"Here are your blueberry pancakes" Spirit chants offering me a plate full of pancakes. "Thanks. You

are a wonderful waitress" I praise my friend. "I am happy to see you, but how were you able to get

away from your parents?" she wonders sitting down. "Sometimes they allow me to have alone

time. They trust me to look after myself. They might contact me so I must have my cellphone off

silent" I explain. "Thats good" Spirit sighs.


	162. Lady in Green

Avalon's p.o.v

I left behind a big tip for Spirit at Grannys. She was extremely happy and thankful. While walking

back home, I felt a strange presence following me. I thought it was one of Spirit's pet birds. "It's

good to see you again, sweetheart" a redheaded lady in green addressed me. "How do we know

each other?" I asked her. "Avalon, I am your Aunt Zelena. I am your mother's sister" she introduced

herself.


	163. Echoes of a life I knew and loved once

Situation: Zelena has been reunited with Regina aka Roni who doesn't remember her

Zelena's p.o.v

Losing your memory, is this how the story of

your life will end? How can I defend your honor

when you don't remember me at all? I am

willing and able to attempt the impossible.


	164. Ready to Start Over or To Just End This

Regina aka Roni's p.o.v

Ready to start over or to just end this

It is a matter of truth and faith for me

Give me time and I will make sure you don't regret it

Hang, hold onto me if you must

Take back the night, now will you?


	165. Even Now There is More To The Story

Place: Regina's house

Rumple's p.o.v

Hearing Avalon and Solomon calling me father bothers Zelena. Zelena gives me a look of digust.

"I can't believe you and Regina have children" She snaps at me. She reopens a deep old wound in

our relationship. "I can't control who I love, dearie" I explain. "You could've left Regina alone" she

argues. "You wanted me to choose you over Regina. Is this correct, dearie?" I ask her. She walks

away without giving me a straight answer.


	166. A Head Full of Dreams

Spirit's p.o.v

I am on the outside looking in. I am glad Avalon is getting well accaquainted with her Aunt Zelena.

I wish I had a cool aunt like Zelena. I know little about my parents' past. I might have an aunt

somewhere. A familiar yellow buggy parks next to the sidewalk. My mom rolls down the front

passenger window. "Please stop stalking the Gold Family especially Avalon. Come and be my

baby for once" mom invites me. Obediently, I get into the car. Then we drive off into the sunset.


	167. Don't Stop Dancing or Believing

Children don't stop dancing, believe you can fly away -Creed, Don't Stop Dancing

Emma's p.o.v

Even in your prime, you don't stop dancing

or believing in the impossible. Time after

time, you reopen my eyes. Living to breathe

in blue skies, you silence the cries of

the doves.


	168. Raven Jasper

Place: Roni

Avalon's p.o.v

Jolly, a pretty chocolate teenage girl enters the bar. Her smile brings sunlight into my dull boring

world. "You must be Raven Jasper. Today is your first day as a waitress" my mom addresses her.

"Yes, ma'am" the girl agrees. It is my responsibility to train Raven. We become fast close good

best friends.


	169. I Bet My Life on You

I, I bet my life. I bet my life on you -Imagine Dragons, I Bet My Life

Roni's p.o.v

My newly hired waitress, Raven and Avalon have become fast good close best friends. All I wanted

was a friend for Avalon. It makes me happy seeing my daughter happy. Before Raven, Avalon's life

revolved around Spirit Jones. Spirit is Emma and Killian's free-spirited teenage daughter. Due to

unknown circumstances, she has been unreachable for many days. Anyhow, Rumple's presence

startles me in the present time. "Hello dearie, our baby has a new best friend" Rumple observes.

"Raven Jasper is the name of Avalon's best friend. Today is Raven's first day at work. Avalon has

been training her" I inform him. And then the blinders came off.


	170. From Avalon To Abigail

Time Period: A Flashback-A time during The Ogre Wars

Avalon's p.o.v (as a lost little child angel)

I witnessed an ogre drown a girl about my age into a nearby river. I rescued her from the abyss. Her name was Spirit. Spirit claimed to be descended from royal blood, Prince

Charming and Queen Snow. We crashed her grandparents' ball. Everyone gasped in horror because we were filthy dirty. Plus, they believed Spirit went onto glory.

"My daughter is alive. It is a miracle!" joyfully, Princess Emma exclaimed breaking the ice. I assumed she was Spirit's mom. In the mist of all this celebration,

I am thrown out of the palace for being a spy for my parents who were considered to be terrible villains. A good Samaritan, a woman named Drizella, discovered me

wandering in the woods. She took me to her house where I developed a new identity. Abigail

became my new name.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Hyperion Heights-Lady Tremaine and Drizella's house-Abigail's room

Abigail aka Avalon's p.o.v

"Rise and shine, Abigail" a female voice chants. "Who are you?" cranky, I ask her. "Abigail, I am your

mom Drizella" the woman reveals. "My name is Avalon. It is not Abigail. You are not my mom" I

yell at her. "I had you when I was sixteen, but that doesn't make me less of a mother" she argues.


	171. This Full-grown Baby of Mine

Drizella's p.o.v (as portrayed by Adelaide Kane)

Learning to breathe

Even now as day turns into night

This full-grown baby of mine

A special rare gem


	172. Oasis of the eternal mind

Avalon aka Abigail's p.o.v

Secret silent dark abyss

An oasis of the eternal mind

My favorite kind of storm

Endless quest for answers

My growing warm bonfire

An oasis of the eternal mind

Your wishing well


	173. The Wishing Well

Time Period: A Flashback

Drizella's p.o.v

I became pregnant at sixteen years old. My boyfriend died during the Ogre Wars. My family except

for Cinderella doubted my ability to be a good mother. Abortion nor adoption were options for me. I

wanted to have and keep my baby. On behalf of my unborn baby, I tossed a coin into the wishing

well. I wished for peace and love. Unfortunately, I was still cursed. The spirit of my stillborn baby

Abigail sought comfort elsewhere. We remain separated until until the day I reclaimed her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Drizella's p.o.v

I catch Abigail and my neice Lucy at the wishing well. "Why are you here at the wishing well?" I

demand to know. "I wished I could return back to my other life" Abigail confesses breaking my

heart. "Me too" Lucy agrees.


	174. A Mother's Unheard Desperate Cry

Roni's p.o.v

Both Avalon and Lucy were with Drizella at the wishing well. "I want my daughter Avalon back!"

angry, I charged at Drizella. "Abigail is my daughter. I carried her and birthed her" Drizella argued.

While patrolling the area, Detective Weaver (Rumple) and Detective Rogers (Killian) noticed us

fighting in the street. They saved us from getting ran over by passing cars. Sadly, I didn't win the

war. I failed to get back my family and restore their memories.


	175. Learning To Fall and Crawl Again

**Avalon's p.o.v**

Chasing after the wind

Our past present lives

My fast forward button

Perfectly designed and shaped circular arc

A state of preparation

Same old song and dance

Several days spent wandering in the wilderness

This running impulse of mine

Endless nonsense

Learning to fall and crawl again

Learning to embrace fate

A delicate situation

Rebirth and resurrection lead me on a path of self-discovery

Keep me in mind always and I shall remember you


	176. Love That We Created and Brought Forth

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A House in Hyperion Heights

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

I carry my wife into our bedroom. Gently, I set my wife down on the floor. I kiss my wife so hard that

she collapses on the bed. I get on top of her body. She doesn't resist my touch. Roni showers me

with passionate kisses. I explore her anatomy and vice versa. I assume we have just made a baby.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

In the heat and stress of today, Roni sent a "help me asap" text to me. Even in her pregnant state,

Roni kept on working. I rushed over to the bar to see what she needed help with. A kind stranger on

the street said an ambulance took her to the hospital for female related health problems. I worried

she lost the baby. Sadly, our greatest fear did become a reality.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Detective Weaveraka Rumple's p.o.v

Holding onto the hope of another sunrise

A tale as old as time

Lingering signs of faith

Love that we created and brought forth

A same kind of different reality

My city of angels

Beckoning doves and ocean waves


	177. Your Yellow Bright Halo

Roni's p.o.v

Encircling me

Your yellow bright halo

Echoes of a good conscience and pure heart

Stay put if you wish and desire

Celestial afterglow

A small burning fire


	178. A Woman After My Own Heart

Weaver's p.o.v

Enchanting bright morning star, a woman after my own heart. Revolving open door, hope, this

breath of fresh air. A woman after my own heart, a precious diamond in the rough. An elegant

young maiden, a real life fairytale princess bride, my ride or die buddy. A woman after my own

heart, my best friend, who can endure any kind of test or opposition.


	179. Weaver and Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Roni

Situation: Roni meets Detective Weaver for the first time

Roni's p.o.v

He was my very last customer. He said his name was Weaver. Weaver was a police officer for the

Hyperion Heights district. Depressed, Weaver came to the bar tonight so that he may drink all his

pain and sorrow away. I kept a close eye on him. My dirty funny jokes made him laugh. Intoxicated,

he wasn't allowed to drive. With Weaver's permission, I drove him home. He thanked me with a hug

and a kiss on the cheek. I wished him sweet dreams.

* * *

Time Period: Random Flashbacks

Roni's p.o.v

My good deed went a long way with Weaver. He considered me to be a real good friend. He

proposed to me over a romantic candlelit dinner. Our small private wedding ceremony was

just as extravagant as the proposal. During our honeymoon, we tried for a baby. The universe

appeared to be against us having a baby. We almost lost hope until I became pregnant at last.

Nobody including Lady Tremaine knew I was pregnant. Jackets and long loose blouses concealed

my growing baby bump. Weaver and I looked forward to becoming parents. Unfortunately, I ended

up miscarrying our fourteen week old fetus.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Roni's p.o.v

Crossing over the great divide , our two worlds collide. You are my ride or die buddy. I have no

regrets except for the moments that I miss with you.


	180. Nightly Twilight

Avalon's p.o.v

Nightly twilight

An inverted circular arc

My metamorphosis

Evergreen beast of a forest

An adventure down yonder

Nearby sweet relief or more grief


	181. I feel her even as she is disappearing

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-Rumple and Belle's Dream World-Their Cottage

Rumple's p.o.v

"Do you want to cross over this bridge with me?" I ask my daughter. "Sure" Avalon smiles grabbing

a hold of my arm. "This bridge is as old as time itself" I joke with her. Avalon looks down at the

water below that stretches on for miles. I feel her even as she is disappearing. "Will I be reborn

or sent to a different realm if I fell off this bridge" she wonders. "Probably not" I chuckle squeezing

her arm tighter. I discover a butterfly in her hair. There is also a butterfly resting on her shoulder.

Maybe my daughter is destined to become a butterfly.


	182. Grace and Love So Soft

Avalon's p.o.v

Grace and love so soft

His and her childlike heart and faith

One truly priceless rare gold

Sweet silly nothingness

These lost golden years and happy tears of mine


	183. Halfway Open Hands

Roni's p.o.v

Barely visible and recognizable

A deep secret desire of mine

Motherhood

Beckons me once again

Echoes of what could've should've would've been


	184. Two Thousand Year Mystery

Weaver's p.o.v

Sandhill upon sandhill

This two thousand year mystery

One lost missing child

Peeking through the pages of history

Echoes of our own precious baby angel


	185. From Avalon With Love To Simply Ava

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

Magical, my mirror is able to channel random different realms. I am able to get ahold of my parents.

"Hello, my dear sweet Regina" happily, my dad greets me on the other side. Mom lingers in the

background pretending not to care. She resents me for marrying my teacher and her former love

interest. Our newborn baby Avalon just added more fuel to the fire. Anyhow, I shift my focus from

mom to dad who loves me unconditionally. "This is your new granddaughter Avalon. Rumple and I

call her Ava for short. Her life is a miracle for she was born two months early" I share with my dad.

"I wish I could see and Ava in person" he wishes observing Ava sleeping in my arms. "We will see

each other again someday" I promise him.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Roni's p.o.v

"Avalon...Ava" I whisper as we walk to the police station with Detective Rogers and Detective

Weaver. "My name is Abigail" she corrects me. "That's about to change in a few seconds" I assure

her.


	186. A Lost Fragile Little Girl

Avalon's p.o.v

You let me breathe freely, but I am still a lost fragile little girl. Silently, I am losing my mind.


	187. Kind, Soft, and Gentle Like A Dove

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Avalon's p.o.v

"Sissy" Solomon says approaching me with a ball. "You must want to play catch" I assume. He

nods his head yes. We play catch under the supervision of our parents.


	188. Exhaling and Inhaling Freely

Avalon's p.o.v

Exhaling and inhaling freely, I am a beautiful butterfly. God is the wind beneath my wings that helps

me to touch the sky.


	189. A Child of Great Promise, Hope, and Pain

Time Period: A Flashback

Holiday: Independence Day

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Regina and Rumple's wedding

Regina's p.o.v

Sensing I am thirsty and tired of dancing, my husband helps me into a chair at the cake table. He

brings me and himself something to drink. We feed each other cake first. My dad is well pleased,

but my mother continues to look at us with much disgust. Maybe she has something to do with

my lemonade tasting weird. My four month old fetus doesn't react well to the poison. I fear I am

experiencing a miscarriage. Rumple and dad rush quickly to my aid. Mother laughs silently to

herself. Dad and I banish her away from the castle immediately. She didn't care for me or my

unborn daughter at all. Thankfully, we survived her evil scheme.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Roni's p.o.v

"Weaver, do you take Roni as your wife? Do you promise to love, respect, and protect her?" the

judge asks Weaver at the courthouse. "Absolutely yes" he smirks. Then the judge turns to me

and asks the same thing. "I am bleeding!" I yell looking down at my dress. A fainting spell follows

soon enough. When I wake up, I find Weaver and myself in a hospital recovery room. "Roni, you

had a miscarriage. It was a girl" Doctor speaks on his behalf. I am deeply heartbroken because

I didn't know I was pregnant. Weaver shares in my pain and sorrow.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Roni's p.o.v

Both a blessing and a curse

A child of great promise, hope, and pain

Beckoning me to draw near

Your favorite kind of hurricane

A child of great promise, hope, and pain

Snow White

My bright little star

Imaginary immortal sweetheart of mine


	190. She is Whatever and Whomsoever

Weaver's p.o.v

Navigating through various different seasons in life,

she is whatever and whomsoever. I never knew a

girl like her before. I share in her pain, sorrow, and

confusion.


	191. You have taken the words out of my mouth

Avalon's p.o.v

Such a shame, my wasted youth. A slow bittersweet death, my

faith that is stuck at a crossroads. I can't speak because you

have taken the words out of my mouth.


	192. A Small Opening Hole and Wound

Drizella's p.o.v

We encountered a young father and his beautiful daughter as we entered the police station. The

father held the door open for us. I said "thank you" and he responded with "you are welcome,

ma'am". I became lost in his pretty kind blue eyes. They resembled the deep blue sea. Memories

of my precious Francis resurfaced once again. Francis had pretty kind blue eyes and reddish-brown

hair instead of blonde. My current circumstance prevented me from reaching out further to him

and his daughter whom I guessed could be mine.


	193. I Had A Family of My Own Once

Still Drizella's p.o.v

"Please excuse me" I pardoned myself. Mother, Roni, and Abigail didn't question my motives. They

just let me be. I rushed back outside hoping to see the young father and his beautiful daughter.

They were nowhere in sight. I sat down on a nearby bench and put my face in my hands. I

absolutely gave up hope. Passing through, Henry heard me crying. He sat with me and held me

close for a moment. We bonded over deceased family members. I was relieved to know that I

wasn't the only one to suffer.


	194. Still Learning To Breathe

I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies -Switchfoot, Learning to breathe

Dizzy's p.o.v (she is Drizella's daughter)

Lingering all around you,

still learning to breathe,

I am the missing part

of a bigger picture.


	195. My Queen, Our Princess, and Me

Time Period: A Flashback-A Time Before Dizzy's birth

Drizella's p.o.v

Even in my pregnant state, I tended to my garden. Riding on a horse, Francis approached my little

cottage. His reddish-brown hair and deep blue eyes shined in the sun. He got off his horse and

gave me a kiss. My mother and sisters observed us kissing through a window. "What brings you to

my cottage?" I asked my boyfriend. "I am planning to fight in the Ogre wars" he informed me. "I am

happy that you want to protect our homeland, but I fear you might die" I cried. My crazy hormones

brought on the tears. My family except for Francis knew I was pregnant. This revelation ate me up

inside. I hated keeping this secret from him. "I am pregnant. I am six weeks along. I am carrying

your child" I confessed. Happily, Francis kissed me and twirled me around. I assumed he was

excited about becoming a father. "We can become a permanent family after I return from war"

were his last words to me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-During The Ogre Wars-The Battlefield-Francis' Death

Francis' p.o.v (he is dying in Rumple's arms)

A huge sharp spear strikes my heart. With the grace and gentleness of an autumn leaf, I collapse into my best friend's arms. Rumple cries and cares for me as if I am his

son. "Francis. Please stay with me" Rumple begs shaking me. I fight to stay alive for him, Drew, and our unborn child. The heavens are opening up and my soul longs to be

free from its prison. I leave behind a sea of broken hearts.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Francis' death and Dizzy's birth nine months later (December 20)

Drizella's p.o.v

There was a loud knock on the door. I stopped knitting immediately. My mother nor my sisters

cared enough to answer the door. I should've taken it easy in my pregnant state, but I gave in

anyway. A cute little messenger boy stood outside. "You must be Drizella Tremaine" The messenger

boy assumed. "Yes. I am Drizella" I confirmed. "Your boyfriend, Francis died in battle. He wanted

to say he loved you and the baby" he notified me. Grief-stricken, I slammed the door on him. I

forgot to tell him thank you. My distress brought on extremely painful contractions. Blood and

water soaked my dress. These signs signaled my baby's impending arrival. Mother, Anastasia,

and Cinderella helped me with the delivery. I was put in several different positions

because the baby was stuck. I screamed, bled, and pushed very hard until I felt

a great release. My newborn daughter, Abigail laid motionless in my arms. She

became fairy dust and disappeared eventually. I never saw her again.

* * *

Time Period: A different realm-The Hereafter-A Land of Milk and Honey

Francis' p.o.v (as a ghost aka celestial being)

The heavens opened up and my newborn infant daughter named Dizzy aka Abigail dropped down. I caught her and held her tight. I treated her to milk and honey.


	196. Little Do You Know My Heart Hurts&Bleeds

Drizella's p.o.v

Even when I am feeling broken or empty inside, I stand still and look pretty. I don't mind if I may

suffocate in this darkness and silence. Little do you know my heart hurts and bleeds.

If you must, please come and pull me in for a tight bear hug.


	197. Come in Like A Hurricane

Come in Like a hurricane. I take it in real slow. The world is spinning like a weather vane. Fragile and composed though I am breaking down again I am aching up to let you in -Fleurie, Hurricane

Place: The Police Station

Rumple's p.o.v

"Papa, I am hungry and thirsty" Solomon complains to me. We discover two vending machines

nearby. I buy Solomon bottled water and chips. Shy, Solomon hides behind me when he spots

Detective Rogers. "I never knew it was bring your child to work day. I missed the memo" Rogers

remarks. "My son Solomon magically appeared" I joke around with him. "You are very cute" Rogers

compliments Solomon. "Thanks" a bashful Solomon giggles. Solomon retreats back to the

shadows of my mind.


	198. Trying To Put All The Pieces Together

Rumple's p.o.v

Trying to put all the pieces together

I am bewildered and bedazzled by you

Maybe I can spend forever with you

Even now you are my greatest joy and deepest pain


	199. My Sweet Papa

Solomon's p.o.v.

A real life super hero

My sweet Papa


	200. His Deepest Pain and Greatest Joy

Rumple's p.o.v

The scars on his heart,

the stars that cried out for him,

they were too beautiful and painful for words.


End file.
